The Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera
by Layla the Hedgehog
Summary: When a mysterious hedgehog who calls himself "The Phantom" haunts the halls of the Opera Populaire, will Sonic be able to win the heart of Amy, or will the Phantom become her new lover? SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY! :D COMPLETE! :D
1. The Auction

**Please read this message before you read the story:**

Hello Sonic and/or Phantom of the Opera fans! First, I would like to thank you sooo much for choosing to read my story, or even clicking the link to my story! This is a crossover between "Phantom of the Opera" and Sonic the Hedgehog and it is also my first fanfic! :D I decided to make it, because I am putting together my 2 favorite things into one story, and I wanted to tell the Phantom of the Opera story, but more kid/teen friendly so that it is easier to follow. "Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera" mainly follows the plot of the 2004 POTO movie, so if you have seen it, you may notice that some of the dialogue is the similar.

Also, I wanted to mix the character traits between the characters, so that the Sonic characters act like the Phantom characters, but still act like themselves at the same time…. If that made sense. So for example, Sonic plays Raoul, but still has his super speed and stuff… :D

Since Phantom of the Opera is a musical/opera thingy mabobber, the one thing I ask is that you read the italicized writing. Yes it is song lyrics, and yes I know a lot of people skip over them , but in this particular story, they are important. The lyrics also tell some of the story, so if you have never seen Phantom of the Opera, or you don't know the lyrics, you may find yourself very lost if you don't read the song lyrics. The words in italics are pretty much pieces of dialogue, but in the story the character sings them, instead of says them. TRUST ME, you don't want to skip over them, or you may find yourself very confused later in the story. So it would be frabjous if you read them! :D

I hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R if you can! :D Since it's my first fanfic, I could use some pointers and constructive criticism. Please, don't butcher it… it's a working progress!

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! ALL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY SONIC TEAM AND THE STORY LINE AND MUSIC LYRICS WERE CREATED BY ANDREW LLYOD WEBBER!) **

Here it is! Enjoy and have a frabjous day! :D

**The Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera**

Chapter 1: The Auction

**1919 Opera Populaire (abandoned) **

"On to Lot 665!" exclaimed the auctioneer. "Lot 665 happens to be an old Chaos Emerald found in the vaults of this very Opera House." The young silver hedgehog carefully unfolded the piece of cloth holding the emerald and placed it on the table in front of him. Its royal blue luster shined brightly bringing light into the dull theater. "Do I have 20 Mobiums?"

An elderly tan rabbit timidly put her index finger up, signaling the auctioneer. She was wearing a long black lacey dress and a beret with netting hanging down in front of her face like a widow. "Thank you Madame Cream." nodded the auctioneer. "Do I have 30 Mobiums?"

Just then, a young green echidna wearing pushed in an old blue hedgehog in a wheelchair. He was dressed quite nice; wearing a top hat and a black dress shirt. The blue hedgehog quickly threw his hand in the air. "Thank you, sir. Do I hear 40 Mobiums?"

Madame Cream put her hand up instantly. "50?"

The hedgehog quickly out-bid her. "60?" Cream didn't move, all she did was roll her eyes at Sonic, as if she were saying _ok… you win…_

"50 going once… going twice…" BAAM! The silver hedgehog slammed his wooden mallet on the table. "Sold for 50 Mobiums to the Vicomte Sonic! Thank you, sir. Here you are." Silver the Hedgehog thanked Sonic, handing him the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Lot 666…" Silver announced mysteriously, "is a huge chandelier that once hung beautifully from the ceiling of the marvelous theater, but fell and crashed during the strange affair of the Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera. It has been repaired, for example the candle lit lighting has been replaced with new electric light bulbs and supports have been added to avoid another treacherous fall. Perhaps if we enlighten the room with the chandelier, we will scare away the ghost of so many years ago…"

Cream and Sonic nervously looked at each other- their eyes filled with frightening memories of the past.

"Gentlemen." Silver said subtly as 3 men lifted a large sheet off of the chandelier. Automatically the new electric lights on it turned on as if they were haunted. A blue glow then surrounded the chandelier as Silver used his telepathic powers to lift it off of the ground and raise it high above everyone's heads.

Sonic looked around the old theater as the chandelier went up, and instead of seeing the dusty old, abandoned theater he saw today, he envisioned the beautiful, thriving Opera House as his flashback started to begin…

**OOOOOOOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER! ISH... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON! (SORRY THIS ONE WAS WAS SO SHORT!)**


	2. Amy Finds Her Voice

Hiya peoples! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because here is chapter 2! (obviously you know because you clicked on it! unless you know because you hacked my computer... that would make you a creeper!) Also, sorry for the short chapters! I like posting a lot of short chapters, not posting a few short chapters. I CAN start posting long chapters if you want... but this may mean less frequent posts. Let me know what you think! :D Anyway, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy, and have a frabjous day! :D

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 2: Amy Finds her Voice

**1865 Opera Populaire**

The Opera Populaire was a large, thriving Opera House filled with the most talented artists in all of Mobius. It was a large theater with red velvety chairs and golden statues all around the room. The ceiling was very high above the floor, and in the middle of it was a huge crystal chandelier. Everyone was franticly getting ready for tonight's show. Back stage, all of the stage crew members were making final adjustments to props, costumes and backdrops, while the dancers stretched and started to practice. On stage was the Opera House prima dona: Rouge the Bat. She was running through a song from the production 'Hannibal' when-

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" a human with an egg shaped body shouted at everyone, interrupting their work. "I know there have been rumors of my retirement floating around, and now I am here today to tell you that these are all true."

"WOOHOO!" everyone shouted, happy that they will no longer be working for him. Eggman was fuming at everyone's reaction so started to scream.

"I mean awwwwww…" a suck-up from back stage acted in disappointment, and was soon joined by everyone else.

"That's much better." Eggman stated, "I would like to introduce you to the new owners of the Opera Populaire: Espio and Vector." Espio professionally waved hello, but Vector had a little bit of a goofy personality and chuckled some, being bashful. "And I would also like you all to meet your new patron: Vicomte Sonic." Sonic dashed up on stage to stand with Espio and Vector. He smirked and gave his trademark thumbs-up to the cast.

"I am very happy to be here. It's a pleasure to work with all of you." Sonic informed everyone, making most of the girls swoon.

Meanwhile, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit were standing with the other ballerinas watching Sonic strut on stage. Amy and Cream were best friends for as long as they could remember, and after hearing that Eggman was going to leave the Opera House, they knew their lives were about to change.

"That's Sonic!" Amy exclaimed to Cream, "Before my father died when we lived in Station Square, Sonic and I were kind of like childhood sweethearts. We would go running along the beach and he always called me 'Ames'." Amy excitedly told her best friend.

"Oh Amy! He's so dreamy!" Cream assured her.

"Just remember Cream- he's mine!" Amy forcefully pointed out.

"Of course Amy! I would never do that to you!" Cream worriedly told Amy, thinking she didn't trust her best friend.

"Cream, I'm just kidding! Besides, he probably won't recognize me." Amy sighed disappointingly. Cream shrugged and they both headed backstage with all of the other dancers to practice.

Rouge then walked up to Sonic and gave him her hand. He awkwardly took it while faking a smile, and she bowed in acknowledgement.

"Sonic, this is Rouge. She has been the leading Soprano at the Opera Populaire for 4 Seasons straight." Eggman stated, introducing Rouge.

"Eh hem! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Knuckles rudely interrupted.

"Oh yeah. This is Knuckles" Eggman said plainly.

"What? No fancy introduction?" The red echidna questioned.

"Nope!"

"Well you know what Eggman! Go stick your finger up your-"

"Moving on!" Eggman lead the 3 men backstage, away from the fuming Knuckles and the swooning Rouge. They then approached a beige colored rabbit wearing a long black dress directing the ballerinas.

"Gentlemen, this is Madame Vanilla. She is in charge of the ballet department in this theater." Eggman informed them. "Come and watch them practice over here." he instructed.

"We take great pride in our ballet here." Vanilla said.

"I can tell!" Vector exclaimed "That little tan rabbit over there is an angel!"

"That is my daughter, Cream." Vanilla told him.

"Who is that graceful pink hedgehog next to her?"

"That is Amy Rose. She was orphaned at 7, so I brought her here after her father died. I like to think of her as my daughter as well. She has a very promising talent."

Suddenly, one of the ropes to one of the backdrops hanging backstage snapped and plummeted down on top of Rouge, toppling her to the ground. "AHHH! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND YOU FUDGEBAGS! HELP ME!" Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs. Shortly after the backdrop fell, an envelope fluttered down and silently hit the stage floor, landing right in front of Vanilla.

"He's here… the Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera!" Cream told Amy.

"Tails! How did you let this happen? What is going on up there?" Eggman yelled up to Tails, who was supposed to be at his station above the stage, making sure all of the ropes holding the curtains and such were supporting their weight.

"Sorry Eggman…" Tails yawned, "I guess I fell asleep at my post… but there isn't anybody up here other than me! If there is, it must have been a ghost!"

"Excuse me gentlemen, but the Opera Ghost has left a note for you." Madame Vanilla informed them, "He welcomes you to _his _Opera House-"

"His Opera house? Who is this guy? And what the crabapples does he think he's talking about?" Espio questioned.

"He also says to keep Box 5 open for his use." Vanilla pointed.

"No way! Not gonna happen!" Vector shouted.

"The Phantom is also reminding you that his salary is due." Said Vanilla

"Salary? What salary?" asked Espio

"Eggman used to give him 20,000 Mobiums a month." Vanilla explained.

"20,000 MOBIUMS!" Vector fumed, struggling to find appropriate language.

"I HATE THE PHANTOM! NOTHING BUT BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME WHEN HE IS AROUND!" Rouge complained, screaming and stomping her feet loudly on the hollow, wooden stage.

"Calm down Rouge! These things happen!" Eggman assured her, trying to calm her down so she doesn't start a diva tantrum.

"These things happen!" Rouge mocked, deepening her voice to sound like Eggman, "These things have been happening for 3 years! I am sick of being crushed, hurt, and sabotaged by this 'Phantom'!" she said showing air-quotes, "Until you stop these things from happening, _this _thing DOES NOT HAPPEN! I QUIT!"Rouge yelled, stomping off stage and out of sight.

"What do we do now? We lost our star!" Espio shouted, looking over to Vector for support.

"We will have to refund all of the tickets! The show will have to be cancelled!" Vector panicked.

"Sorry fellas, but this is no longer my problem! If you need me, I will be in Mystic Ruin." Eggman announced. Espio nearly fainted and Vector started tearing up. What on earth are they going to do now?

"Is there anybody else who can sing the part?" Vector asked, trying to stay conscious and mature.

"Amy could sing it for you, sir!" a voice from behind him shouted. Everyone in the theater turned to see it was Vanilla, and she was pulling Amy Rose along with her from out behind the curtains.

"But she's just a ballerina! A chorus girl! She could never do it!" Espio argued.

"Please give her a chance, sir! She really is good!" Vanilla begged. If she didn't believe Amy couldn't do it, wouldn't have said anything.

Espio and Vector looked at each other with uncertainty. It wouldn't hurt to have her try. After all, they did lose their star, so they are pretty much desperate. "Ok. Give it a go!" Espio sighed, finally giving in.

Amy shyly walked forward to center stage.

"From the beginning of the aria, miss." The maestro instructed. About 10 seconds later, the music started playing, and the maestro signaled for her to come in. She sounded beautiful!

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

"Amazing!" Espio exclaimed in awe of Amy's voice. "She's perfect! We have found our star Vector!"


	3. Think of Me

Hiya peoples! Sorry, but this chapter is kinda short... but important!:) Longer chapters will be coming, it's because the beginning is just a tad slow... so things start to really pick up next chapter! :D Enjoy! Have a frabjous day! Chapter 4 will be up soon! :D

I want to thank TDSonic135 for reviewing! :D THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**(ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 3: Amy's Shining Moment

**Opera Populaire: Showtime**

Later that night was Amy's big debut, and she really stunned the audience! She looked gorgeous in a long white strapless dress that showed off her curves and diamond barrettes in the shape of flowers clipped in her soft pink quills. Not only that, but her voice was a sweet sounding Soprano pitch that could project all around the Opera House. She sang:

Think of me

Think of me fondly, when

We've said goodbye

Remember me

Once in a while,

Please promise me you'll try

When you find,

That once again you long

To take your heart back,

And be free

If you ever find a moment,

Spare a thought for me

We never said

Our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea...

But if you can still remember,

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen,

Don't think about the things

Which might have been

Think of me

Think of me waking, silent

And resigned...

Imagine me, trying too hard to

Put you from my mind...

Recall those days,

Look back on all those times,

Think of the things

We'll never do...

There will never be a day when

I won't think of you

We never said

Our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea...

But please promise me,

That sometimes

You will think of me

Watching Amy from high up above in Box 5 was Sonic. "Brava!" he shouted to her, joining the rest of the audience in standing ovation. He knew there was something familiar about that pink hedgehog. He suddenly had a flashback, remembering sitting in an old dark attic with a small hot pink hedgehog, and they were telling each other scary stories while her father played the violin for them. He also remembered how much he loved her, even though they were so young. "Can it be Amy?" he gasped. _It had to be. It IS!_ he thought. "I hope she remembers me, because I sure remember her!" Sonic hoped as he exited the theater.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Amy's outstanding performance, backstage of the Opera Populaire beamed with excitement in celebration of a wonderful show. There was only one problem: Amy was nowhere to be found. Amy wandered away from the party and went into a small chapel-like room in the back of the Ballet Dormitory of the Opera House. She sat on the cold floor and lit candles next to a picture of her father and preyed, when suddenly she heard a strange voice sing from nowhere:

_Brava…_

_Brava…_

_Bellisima…_

Amy smiled and looked around the room to find the owner of the voice, but no one was there.

"Amy? Are you here?" she heard a familiar voice call. Cream skipped into the room with a relieved expression on her face, happy to have found her friend. "Where have you been? Well… I guess I already know the answer to that question… You did fantastic tonight Amy! I'm so proud of you! What's your secret? How did you learn to sing like that?" she asked, wishing she could sound like Amy.

"Cream, ever since your mother brought me here to live in the Ballet Dormitories, I would come in here and light a candle for my father. Every time I did, I heard a voice from above, and in my dreams. He was always there." Amy explained. "Before my father died, he told me that I would be protected by an angel… an Angel of Music." Amy timidly answered. "I think the angel is my father coaching me, because when I sing I can sense him; it's like he is right beside me…"

"So you believe that the ghost of your father is teaching you to sing?" Cream asked curiously.

"Who else Cream?" Amy questioned.

Cream gave Amy a concerned look and told her, "Amy you've never talked like this before. Stories like that can't come true; you must be dreaming. C'mon, let's get you back to your dressing room" Amy agreed and Cream took her hand, leading her out of the room.


	4. The Phantom Hedgehog

Hiya readers! IAM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ON THR LATE POST! Here ways my schedule for this week:

Sunday: Research paper for my Honor's Lit Class workday. (Took me 12 hours)

Monday at 3am (Day the research paper is due): Finally done with my Research paper, but my stupid computer deleted it! My hard work was all for nothing! D:

Tuesday: Rewrite my Research paper! (Took me 8 hours!)

Wednesday: My computer crashed! D: (My laptop holds EVERY SINGLE WORD, SENTENCE, AND CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!) So I couldn't access the story! D:

Today: My techy best buddy saved my laptop (and my story) from a cold death! :D THANK YOU JASON!

So... as you can see I have had pretty rotten luck this week! Maybe I should have sent that forward... XD Since I feel so bad that I haven't posted in a couple days, I am posting 2 chapters today! :D Have a frabjous day! I hope your week has gone better than mine! :D

PS- This is my new record for longest chapter! (yeahhhh I know its still really small! It's a working progress!) :)

**(I DO NO OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 4: The Phantom Hedgehog

**Amy's Dressing Room**

"You did a wonderful job Amy my dear!" Madame Vanilla told Amy in her dressing room, surrounded by bushels of flowers after her amazing performance. "He is pleased with you." Vanilla informed her, handing her a red rose with a black silk ribbon tied onto its stem.

_He?_ Amy thought to herself with a confused expression on her face. _Sonic maybe? Hmmm…_ Just as Amy was about to ask Vanilla who gave her the rose, she left the room shutting the door behind her. Now being alone, Amy sat on the stool by her vanity pondering at the mysterious rose she was holding delicately. _Who is _he? She wondered when suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello Ames." A handsome blue hedgehog holding flowers said as smooth as peanut butter.

_Could it be? Is it really him? _Amy turned to find her childhood sweetheart kneeling next to her holding a lovely bouquet of flowers. "Sonic!" she cried giving him an 'Amy Rose bear hug'. "Those picnics in the attic…" she said, trailing off, and letting nostalgia take over.

"And our runs along the beach… You sang like an angel tonight!" Sonic told her, still in Amy's embrace.

"My father told me that when he went to heaven he would send me the Angel of Music. My father is dead Sonic," Amy explained, "_and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head." _She sang.

"_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"_ they both harmonized beautifully. They were both lost in each other's eyes until Sonic suggested, "Let's go out and celebrate!"

"No Sonic, I can't. The Angel of Music is quite strict." Amy argued.

"Nonsense, I will go and order my carriage. Be ready in 2 minutes."

"No! Sonic, wait!" Amy exclaimed at him, but it was too late; he had already left.

Moments after Sonic left, a white gloved hand silently turned the key on Amy's dressing room door, locking her inside. (She didn't even know that she was locked inside)

Amy had just changed out of her gown, and into a casual light pink sundress, when suddenly all of the candles blew out at once in her dressing room, just like a horror movie, leaving the room very dark. Just as Amy reached for the door she heard a familiar voice sing:

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory._

_Ignorant fool, this brave younger suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Amy thought it was the Angel of Music. Little did she know that it was actually the Phantom Hedgehog! Thinking that it was her Angel, she sang back.

_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen,_

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me,_

_Enter at last, Master._

Phantom:

_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside_

Amy turned, and in the mirror she saw a masked hedgehog. Slowly she started to walk toward him as she sang:

_Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me, strange angel._

Phantom:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

As Sonic approached Amy's dressing room door, he heard a voice inside, so he tried opening the door but It was locked, so he yelled, "Who is in there! Amy! Amy open the door!" Completely in a trance by the mysterious hedgehog in the mirror, Amy did not hear Sonic's screams.

Phantom:

_I am your Angel of Music_

The Phantom held out his hand from inside of her mirror, and slowly, Amy took it, following the mysterious, masked black hedgehog. He wore a black tuxedo with white gloves, and his mask was white, but it only covered the left side of his face. His fur was jet black, and his quills were black with red streaks. The Phantom carefully lead Amy through the mirror and down a dark hallway with stone walls. Surrounding them were candles, mysteriously moving with them as crept forward down the tunnel and they sang:

Amy:

_In sleep he sang to me _

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me _

_And speaks my name _

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find _

_The phantom of the opera is there, _

_Inside my mind _

Phantom:

_Sing once again with me _

_Our strange duet _

_My power over you _

_Grows stronger yet _

_And though you turn from me _

_to glance behind _

_The phantom of the opera is there _

_Inside your mind_

Reaching the end of the lit tunnel, they turned into another corridor, where they found a small, gothic looking gondola, with an iron skull on the front, and lanterns on each end of the boat, sitting in a vast, foggy lake. (The water was beneath the Opera Populaire. This was in a fancy, sewer like area, but without crap floating in the water! It wasn't really a sewer, but it looked like one!) The Phantom carefully helped Amy into the gondola, and they then floated off as the Phantom rowed them along.

Amy:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

Phantom:

_It's me they hear_

Both:

_My/Your spirit and my/your voice _

_In one combined _

_The phantom of the opera is there _

_Inside my/your mind_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

Slowly, the Phantom pushed the gondola towards a tall metal cage-like gate. As they approached it, the gate started to rise automatically, giving them entry towards their destination, which was still a complete mystery to Amy. Suddenly, lit candelabras rose from the bottom of the water, lighting their way towards land. Soon, the boat bumped up against something hard, and the Phantom jumped out of the boat, and onto the floor of his home.

**BUUUMMM BUUUUUUMM ! HAHA- ITS A CLIFFIE! :D WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! (WELL... IF YOU'VE SEEN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, YOU ALREADY KNOW, BUT FAIR WARNING: MY STORY IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT! (I HAVE DECIDED TO SORT OF ADD MORE DIALOGUE FOR THE PHANTOM THAN IN THE MOVIE! YAY! (I FOUND IT ANNOYING THAT YOU STILL DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM BY THE END OF THE MOVIE! LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT FACT: HIS NAME! I AM CURRENTLY READING THE ACTUAL BOOK! :D DUDE- ITS AMAZING! **

**Anyway... PLEASE R&R!**

**LAYLA OUT! PEACE! :D**


	5. The Music of the Night

Hiya los peoploles! (yeah, i fail epicly at spanish...) As promised- here is chapter 5! HAPPY CHAPTER FIVOVERYSARY! Sorry, I had to! It was there! Oh fudgemuffins, how I love being cheesy! This is un chapter de importante! Dude, I so suck at spanish! I'll just say it like normal... sadlly... This is an important chapter! It kinda shows some secrets about the Phantom! In this chapter- if you pretend to put yourself in Amy's shoes, you may just shudder a little bit! (or you may shudder a lot of your on drugs! just sayin...) (especially LSD... *cough*) ANYWAY- sorry, i tend to ramble whenI'm hyper! (NO I AM NOT ON SOMETHIN!) Before I ramble anymore- just go ahead and start reading the chapter! :D run... before i ramble more! don't let my words of randomness catch you with their magical lasso! :O

SUGGESTION: When you see italicized (song lyrics) writing, go on and type in the name of the song, and click on the video with the song. (In all chapters that have song lyrics in them, the title of the chapter is the name of the song!) :) It really helps with invisioning the story, especially if you have never seen POTO before. When you listen to it the first time, don't watch the video that goes with it; minimize it, and read the song lyrics as they sing the words, and imagine the Sonic charaacter singing the song! Trust me, it gives all of the music meaning, and a whole lot more powerful! Especially in "All I Ask of You!" *SOOOO ADORABLE! (Whoopsies! That comes later! Not gonna say anything else!)

FUN FACT: I found out the real Phantom's name: Eric! Gerard Butler really does look like an Eric in that movie! I thought that might be a fun thing to know! (The Phantom's name is not Eric in my story! If you read the last chapter carefully,you probably already know who the Phantom is!) :D

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here in this chapter, I decided to add more characteristics from the Sonic world. Examples: chaos emeralds are introduced, and an archie character is brought in! :D

LOOKIE LOOKIE!: THIS IS THE NEW LONGEST CHAPTER! YAAAY! EXACTLY 2000 WORDS!

Sorry bout all that! Have a frabjous day! Who knows... you may find a suprise that, maybe, just maybe, I'll post another chapter tonight! Yes, I still feel guilty about this week! I'll make it up to you readers! I swear! :D ENJOY! :)

**(AS USUAL, I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!) (just sayin...) :P**

Chapter 5: Music of the Night

**The Phantom's Lair **

The Phantom's "house" was surrounded by hundreds of candles, and the walls were covered with mirrors, about 6 of them. All of the different rooms were separated by red velvet curtains instead of walls, and in the middle of everything was a large, fancy organ.

Phantom:

_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne _

_to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music._

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone. _

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, _

_I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, _

_For my music… my music. _

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

The Phantom walked back over to the gondola, helping Amy out, and onto land. Holding her hand he slowly walked around his home with her, walking to the steady beat of his song, while he sang:

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor _

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender. _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, _

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - _

_and listen to the music of the night ... _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! _

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before ... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, _

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - _

_the darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! _

_Let your soul _

_Take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me ... _

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, _

_let your darker side give in to the power of _

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..._

The Phantom stopped in front of a closed red curtain, and he held Amy lightly by the shoulders, letting her stand in front. He slowly pushed the curtain away, revealing a mannequin that looked _exactly _like Amy, so close that it was the same height, identical color, and even her eyes were the same shade of emerald green! But the strange and freaky part about it was that it was wearing a poofy, white, strapless wedding dress, and a veil hanging in front of her face.

At sight of the mannequin, Amy fainted, but was caught by the Phantom's strong arms just before hitting the floor. He carried her in a bridal style through another curtain, into his bedroom. His bed was huge, and shaped like a giant swan. He gently laid her down on his bed, finishing his song as he sang:

_You alone can make my song take flight - _

_Help me make the music of the night ..._

Quietly, he put the curtain down, and let Amy rest, leaving the room to attend to his music.

**Meanwhile in Amy's Dressing Room…**

Cream cautiously peeked into Amy's dressing room, hoping to find Amy. She was worried that she never came out again after seeing Sonic.

"Amy….? Are here?" she called, but disappointed to hear only her own voice echo back to her. Knowing that nobody was there, she quietly crept into the room to investigate, and make sure everything was alright. Everything seemed to be looking normal, but there was something different about the room that she just couldn't figure out. Then she walked closer to the mirror, deciding to look around. Cream noticed that the mirror was leaning off of the wall just a little, so she tried to move it to make sure nothing was secretly hiding behind it. To her surprise, the mirror flung opened like a door on hinges, revealing a dark tunnel to where she did not know.

_What on earth is back here? I didn't even know this existed, and I have lived here my entire life! _She thought. _I have to find out what secrets lie down this hall! Amy night be down there!_ Slowly, Cream stepped through the doorway, letting curiosity be her guide. After walking a few small steps down the tunnel, a hand suddenly grabbed Cream's shoulder, making her scream like a banshee.

"Oh Mother! It's only you! Phew" Cream told Vanilla, still breathing heavily after that major scare. Vanilla took her hand, and led her out of the tunnel and towards the Ballet Dormitory.

"You are _never _to go down there again! You could get hurt, or worse…" Madame Vanilla warned Cream, approaching the door to the dorms.

"Yes, Mother. I was just worried about Amy. I'm sorry… I won't do it again." She assured her mother. Vanilla gave her daughter a forgiving smile, and opened the door to Cream's room, which she shared with about 10 other dancers, including Amy. Tails was in the room, and he was telling all of the other ballerinas a scary story.

"You must always be on your guard. The Phantom Hedgehog, roams the halls of this Opera house, and he has the intentions to kill." He stated, scaring most of the girls. "Never cause problems with him, because you be put on his hit list, and you will be the next to die. If you try and run, he is faster; if you try and hide he uses his magical gems to teleport himself to you, and once he has you, he takes out one of his gems and shouts "Chaos Spear!" When he says that, somehow it stuns you, freezing so it gives him just enough time to kill you with his magical lasso." He jokes, holding up a noose.

Tails took the noose, and playfully put it around a girl's body, and reeling her in close to him and growling in her ear sexily. The yellow mongoose with long purple hair played along, giggling at his close touch. At sight of this, Madame Vanilla knew she had to step in, for the sake of everyone's lives. Ending the fun between the couple, Vanilla took the noose off of Mina Mongoose, and sent her to her bed.

"Anyone who says what they know about the Phantom Hedgehog, realize too late that silence is wise." She informed all of the girls and guy. Turning to Tails she said, "Miles Prower, that means you!" she told him, as she slapped him across the face, and quickly put the rope around his neck. "Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" she yelled, tightening the noose around his neck, just barely loose enough not to choke him.

**GASP! END OF CHAPTER ALREADY? WHAT IS THIS? WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! HEHE... I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE CUTE TO PUT THE ARCHIE TAILSMINA COUPLE IN THERE! I THINK THAT THEY ARE REALLY CUTE TOGETHER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MINA, DON'T WORRY, SHE'S A REALLY MINOR CHARACTER! NOT REALLY A CLIFFIE, BUT YEAH THERE'S A SMALL ONE IN THERE... SORT OF! WHAT IS THE PHANTOM GOING TO DO WITH AMY? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TAILS AFTER HE SPILLED THE BEANS ABOUT THE PHANTOM? YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! **

**BTW- Yes, the Phantom uses Chaos Emeralds to help him kill people! :O I thought that it would be fun to incorperate the use of chaos emeralds somewhere!**


	6. Prima Donna

HIYA! SURPRISE! YOU GET 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! Hehe... its like one of those 3 in 1 deals huh? GUESS WHAT! YOU (THE LUCKY READER) GET TO FIND OUT WHO THE PHANTOM IS! This chapter also answers questions like: Will Amy ever return? What happened to Rouge and Knuckles? What's up with Sonic? FIND OUT BY READING! ENJOY! :D

BTW- NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 6: Waking Up

**Phantom's Bedroom next day**

Amy slowly opened her emerald green eyes and blinked a few times before she realized that she had no idea where she was. She was laying on soft red sheets in a bed she did not recognize, which was completely surrounded by a translucent black curtain, making her feel a little trapped. She pulled a rope that dangled next to her head which lifted the curtain, revealing an exit to the small cave she was in.

Amy:

_I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake._

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat._

_And in the boat there was a man…_

Amy turned to find the Phantom sitting at his large organ, wearing a white, button down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons un-done, showing off his sexy white chest fur. He turned and smiled at Amy who was slowly walking towards him.

_Who was that shape in the shadows…?_

_Whose is the face in the mask…?_

Amy put her hands on his face, pretending to tenderly stroke his forehead and cheek, and when the Phantom closed his eyes, melting in her hands, she peeled off his mask.

Quickly shoving her to the ground he put his hand over the left side of his face and screamed, "Damn you! You little demon! Can you even bear to look? I'm a repulsive gargoyle, what else is there to see? I'm a deformed carcass who can only dream of beauty!" he shouted, standing in front of the mannequin of Amy wearing a wedding dress, as tears fell from his golden-brown eyes. Looking at her 'twin' he realized that he was making a big mistake, yelling at the woman he wished to call his wife. Feeling angry and confused he crouched on the ground with his head in his hands and sighed, "Oh Amy…"

"I am so sorry… I didn't know you felt this way."Amy apologized sympathetically, handing the Phantom back his mask, and he accepted her apology. "Will you just tell me one thing?"

"What?" the Phantom calmly asked, afraid of what the question may be. Before she asked her question, he quickly slipped his mask on, feeling a little better.

"What is your name?" she questioned. "I won't ask you anything else ever again, I promise! Just please tell me your name!" Amy pleaded. "I really want to call you by something other than my 'Angel of Music'."

"What does it matter? No one cares about me…" he told her, letting another tear run down his unmasked cheek.

_Wow… somebody's a bit emo…_ Amy thought, still showing a lot of sympathy towards him. She gave him the puppy dog face, and eventually he gave in.

"Ok… if it's really that important to you, my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." he stated. "Come, those fakers who are running my theater will be missing you. We must get you back now!"

**Mean while in the Opera House Lobby….**

"Vector! Vector, I have been looking for you." Espio shouted, finding Vector holding a letter on the grand staircase of the opera house lobby. "Have you read the papers? They all say they were mystified by Amy's performance, but they suspect foul play! There was no foul play! Those journalists are such-"

"Relax Espio! At least the seats are getting sold, and remember: gossip's worth its weight in gold." Vector calmly responded.

"I guess you're right Vector… I see you have a note." Espio added, looking down at the envelope in Vector's hand.

Vector took the small piece of paper out of the envelope and read, "'Dear Vector, what a wonderful gala! Amy Rose was in a word, beautiful. We are very content that Rouge left because the diva's a disaster! Please don't cast her because she's ten years past her prime!' "

"I have a letter too: 'Dear Espio, just a quick reminder: my salary hasn't been paid! Send it care of the Hedgehog by return of post. Nobody likes a debtor so it would be wise to obey my orders!' "Espio finished with annoyed expression on his face. "Who would have the nerve to send these letters?"

"I don't know, but both of these letters are signed H.G" Vector pointed out.

"Who the crap is he?" Espio yelled.

"Hedgehog Ghost!" the both exclaimed in discovery.

"He's mocking us, and he wants money! What more does that tugmunch want?" Espio wondered aloud.

"Where is she?" A voice shouted. It was Sonic, who was next to Vector faster than the blink of an eye.

"Rouge?" They both asked.

"No, Amy! Where is she? I want an answer!" Sonic worriedly asked pacing back and forth. Espio and Vector looked at each other, then looked back at Sonic and shrugged. Starting to get angry Sonic asked, "I take it that you sent me this note." holding up the same colored envelope as Espio and Vector's.

"We didn't send you a letter!" Vector defensively shouted at Sonic.

"She's not with you two?"

"Of course not!" They yelled in unison.

"But, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Sonic questioned, confused.

"What is it that we meant to have written?" Espio argued at Sonic, as he handed the letter to Vector.

"'Do not be afraid for Miss Rose," Vector read, "the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her ever again.' "

"If you didn't write it… then who did?" Sonic wondered. Suddenly, Rouge and Knuckles stomped into the lobby loudly, obviously angry about something as well.

"Where is he?" Knuckles and Rouge yelled out, making Sonic, Espio and Vector turn around to look. "Where is your precious patron?"

"What is it now?" Sonic groaned, walking down the stairs to approach Rouge and Knuckles.

"I have your letter!" Rouge cried, pulling out another one of the same envelopes the three other men received.

"My letter? Why would I send you a letter, fat ass?" Sonic dissed, making Rouge glare harder.

"You didn't send it?" Knuckles questioned.

"Of course not!"

"So you tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Rouge asked, handing Sonic the note.

"And what is it that I meant to have sent? "Sonic glared as he opened the envelope identical to his. "'Your days here at the Opera Populaire are numbered" he read, "'because Amy Rose will be soon taking your place. So soon, that she will be singing on your behalf in tonight's show. If you try to take her place, you will have great misfortune, and if you don't believe me, try me and see what happens, fat ass.' "Sonic chuckled to himself, thinking _Hey, looks like Rouge's new nickname is already cathing on!_ Everybody in the room stifled their laughter as Rouge fumed with anger.

"I don't know who this 'Hedgehog Ghost' guy is, but he sure likes to send notes! Especially ones about a certain pink hedgehog…" Espio realized, slowly turning to look at Sonic, who had a 'worried' written all over his face.

Suddenly, Madame Vanilla and Cream came bolting down the stairs, obviously with major urgency. "Miss Rose has returned!" she cried.

"Where is she?" Sonic questioned impatiently, wanting to see if she was alright.

"We thought it would be best if she was alone. She really needed rest." Cream answered, with a little bit of disappointment in her eyes, because she wanted to talk to Amy too.

"Well can I see her! I need to make sure she is ok!" Sonic insisted.

"No. I'm sorry Sonic, she will see no one. She really needs to be alone." Vanilla replied strictly. "But I can assure you that Amy is perfectly fine."

"Who cares about her safety? Will she sing?" Rouge and Knuckles shouted in unison.

"Here, I have a note." Vanilla answered, holding up another parchment envelope and handing it to Sonic.

"You have now received many notes telling you how _my_ Opera House is to be run." Sonic read aloud. "Although you have not followed a single one of my requests, I will give you one more chance. I have returned Amy Rose to you, and I can't wait to see her career progress. In your production of _II Muto, _you will cast Rouge as the Page Boy; the silent role, and put Amy in the role of Countess. (the lead singing role)I will watch tomorrow night's show from my normal seat in Box 5, which _will_ be kept empty for my use. If you do not do so, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur, and you will not be able to do anything to stop it!"

"Sonic! You liar! This is all a flaw so you can get Amy all of the lead roles and leave Rouge and I out of the spotlight!" Knuckles accused, having a diva tantrum along-side Rouge.

"Calm down you two!" Vector commanded, "I don't care what this guy says! Amy will be playing the silent roll!" Heads turned all around the room, gasping at Vector's decision. "Rouge will be playing the lead!"

"Are you sure you don't want your precious little chorus girl?" Rouge glared.

Vector and Espio looked at each other for a few seconds indecisively, making Rouge even angrier. Sighing, they sang her, "No…. _the world wants you_."

Vector and Espio:

_Prima donna first lady of the stage!_

_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_

_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_

_Think of how they all adore you!_

_Prima donna, enchant us once again!_

_Think of your muse... And of the queues round the theatre!_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Sing, prima donna, once more!_

Sonic:

_Amy spoke of an angel..._

Rouge:

_Prima donna, your song shall live again!_

Vector and Espio:

_Think of your public!_

Rouge:

_You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!_

Vanilla:

_She has heard the voice of the angel of music..._

Vector and Espio:

_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_

Rouge:

_Think of their cry of undying support!_

Vector:

_We get our opera_

Rouge:

_Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Espio:

_She gets her limelight!_

Vector and Espio:

_Leading ladies are a trial!_

Rouge:

_Prima donna, your song shall never die!_

_You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!_

Sonic:

_Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!_

Vector and Espio:

_Tears... oaths... lunatic demands are regular occurrences!_

Rouge:

_Think how you'll shine in that final encore!_

Vector and Espio:

_Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!_

Sonic:

_Think, before these demands are rejected!_

Vector and Espio:

_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,_

_who's gone out with the patron?_

_Sonic and Amy Rose,_

_entwined in love's duet!_

_Although he may demur,_

_he must have been with her!_

_You'd never get away with all this in a play,_

_but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue_

_it's just the sort of story audiences adore,_

_in fact a perfect opera!_

Everybody:

_Prima donna the world is at your feet!_

_A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_

_Light up the stage with that age old rapport!_

_Sing, prima donna, once more!_

**HOLY CRAP! DONE! :D OMG! THE PHANTOM IS SHADOW! **(You will begin to realize that a start to alternate between the names Phantom and Shadow, but now you know that I am talking about the same person! The only character that may or maynot refer to him as Shadow is Amy, but I call him Shadow a lot, so now you know! :D** WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH ROUGE AND AMY? ARE ROUGE AND KNUCKLES AN ITEM? **I'll answer that now- yes! They are the snobby couple that always thinks their the best out of everyone in this story... **IS TAILS IN DANGER? WHAT DOES THE PHANTOM MEAN BY "MISFORTUNE"? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT 2 DAYS TO FIND OUT! :D**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**


	7. II Muto

Hiya people! I thought I would post a chapter before I leave for the high school game tonight! :D Things stir up in this chapter! :) This is one of the chapters without song lyrics, which is mainly a good thing! :D Sometimes they can be somewhat annoying... but they are meaningful! :D Enjoy the chapter people! They story is about half way over! :) Have a frabjous day! :D

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!) (Sorry its annyoing, but I have to say it!)**

Chapter 7: II Muto

**Opera Populaire that Night: Showtime for II Muto**

That night was opening night for the Opera Populaire's new production of _II Muto_, and everything was set up and ready for the show. Ignoring the 'Hedgehog Ghost's' threats, Vector and Espio gave Rouge the lead role as Countess, Amy the silent role of the Page Boy, and they did not leave Box 5 open, so they were in for it!

Rouge stepped out on stage wearing a very puffy pink dress that made her hips look the size of a hippo. She was also wearing clown looking makeup, and a really tall white wig that was probably as tall as her body.

Amy walked alongside Rouge on stage wearing a long white maid's outfit, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Hidden underneath the maid's dress, was a white men's dress shirt, with light blue tights, and tall black boots. The outfit made Amy look like a man because in the Opera, a man (the pageboy) is secretly the Countess' lover, so in order for him to stay undercover, he disguised himself as a maid.

Cream walked up stage left wearing a rainbow striped dress that went down to her knees, giving her plenty of room to dance. Like Rouge, Cream was also wearing clown make-up, and on her head were 5 large bows. She looked like a mix between and clown, and a doll.

The Opera started and 3 dogs walked up to the front of the stage and started singing as an introduction to the show. All of them were dressed similar to Cream. After their short introduction, the curtain opened, revealing Amy and Rouge.

Seeing that none of his orders had been obeyed, the Phantom decided to take action. Sneaking past all of the stage crew in the shadows, he made it over to Rouge's break area, where all of her assistants were, ready to help her in any way possible. On a table alone where nobody happened to be at the time, sat Rouge's water bottle. Quietly, he took the bottle and switched it out with a bottle that was identical to hers, but the liquid inside was not ordinary water…

The show was going on as planned when suddenly-

"DID I NOT SAY TO KEEP BOX 5 EMPTY?" a deep voice echoed through the theater. Heads turned all over the large room, wondering where the voice came from.

"The Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera!" Cream screamed, scared to death hiding behind Amy.

"It's him!" Amy cried, agreeing with Cream.

"Shut up little froggy!" Rouge shouted at Amy.

"A froggy..." the Phantom mumbled to himself, "perhaps it is you who are the froggy."

"WATER! I need water right now!" Rouge yelled at her assistants. A short black bat came running up with 'her' water bottle and handed it to her as she impolitely snatched it from her. Rouge chugged the water and was soon ready to sing again.

Suddenly the music started playing and the maestro was getting ready to queue Rouge. Rouge took a deep breath, open her mouth and SQUEAK! He voice squeaked more than a car with bad breaks. Laughter filled the theater as Rouge fumed and the maestro started the song over. The maestro pointed to Rouge again and SSSSQQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEAAAKKKK!

"MOMMMYYYY!" Rouge screamed, running off stage and out of sight. The curtain closed behind her, leaving a few stragglers still in front, causing even more laughter from the audience. Stepping out in front of the curtain, were Vector and Espio.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention!" Espio shouted, but nobody listened, everyone just continued laughing.

"YO SHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP!" Vector screamed at the top of his lungs.

Espio continued, "We apologize, the show will continue in about 15 minutes, but for now, we would like to give you're the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's performance!"

"WHAT!" the maestro panicked with a stressed expression.

"The ballet you moron! The ballet!" Espio yelled, also stressing out.

"Also, the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Rose!" Vector announced happily. With that said, the orchestra panicked, trying to get out the right music. The curtain opened, revealing a few ballerinas ready to perform, but it was mainly shear chaos; people trying to move sets, props, and change into new costumes as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Amy headed back to her dressing room with Madame Vanilla, getting her costume changed into the Countess dress. However, Amy's outfit was very different from Rouge's. The dress was a long, form fitting dress that was a softer pink than Rouge's, and it wasn't puffy at all. The dress flowed downed freely, just covering up her feet. Wrapping around her neck was a hooded red cape that looked like Little Red Riding Hood's, but was as long at the dress, so about a foot of fabric dragged on the ground behind her.

Just before Amy left her dressing room, she noticed something sitting on her vanity. It was a beautiful red rose, with the same silk black ribbon from the night before. Carefully carrying the delicate rose, Amy left her dressing room to meet

The Phantom took Rouge's distraction as a great time to complete his other half of his operation. "Chaos Control!" he whispered to himself, clutching his two emeralds. Suddenly hze appeared in the area above the stage where all of the ropes are holding up the backdrops and curtains. Quietly looking around, he finally spotted his target. At the same time, the target spotted him as well, so it was a game of predator and prey.

"I heard what you told the girls in the ballet dormitory last night!"' Phantom accused.

"How? You weren't even there!" the orange figure replied, frozen with fear.

"I know everything that happens in _my_ Opera House! Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, giving him just enough time to tackles him to the ground and get the noose around his neck.

The ballerinas had just gotten past the half way when it happened. The body of Tails Prower fell from the ceiling, with a noose around his neck. Everyone in the theater was in shear panic and fear. The audience flooded through the doors as the ballerinas and others on stage ran, hiding in each other's arms. Mina Mongoose ran up to her lover's body, and threw herself on him, crying hysterically and clutching the ring on her left hand. They had only been engaged 2 days.

Amy fled the scene, knowing that Shadow was there. She knew that he would do anything to get to her, even kill Sonic. She shuddered at the thought. She ran backstage in search for Sonic, who was looking for her too.

Seeing Tails get hung, Sonic knew that it could only be the work of whoever took Amy last night. Knowing that Amy's life could be in danger, Sonic ran backstage where he assumed Amy was at the full speed. In a matter of 5 seconds, Sonic was able to reach Amy.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Sonic asked worriedly, approaching her quickly.

"Sonic! It's not safe here!" Amy informed him as he picked her up in a bridal style, and ran her up the stairs of the backstage area to the roof of the Opera House. "The Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera will do anything to get to me, even kill you!" Sonic didn't believe that there was really a Phantom Hedgehog, and he was confused why Amy would believe such a thing. Reaching the door to the rooftop, Sonic out Amy down, and cautiously opened the door.

***GASP* TAILS IS DEAD! (WELL... I GUESS HE HAD IT COMING FOR MESSING WITH THE PHANTOM!) TAILS MESSED WITH THE AWESOMENESS OF SHADOW! :O IS SONIC IN DANGER? WILL AMY ESCAPE THE CLUTCHED OF THE PHANTOM HEDGEHOG? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! IT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN 1 OR 2 DAYS! HAVE A FRABJOUS DAY! :D **


	8. All I Ask of You

HIYA READERS! Sorry for such a late update, but HAPPY LABOR DAY! For a lot of people that means the last day of summer! :( But for all of the Southerners like me who have been in school for a month already, this means a day off! :D So, in celebration of the last day of summer/ day break, here is the next chapter of PHOTO! I LOVE THIS SCENE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! :D Enjoy! Have a frabjous day! :D

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OFTHE OPERA!)**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rooftop/ All I Ask of You

**Rooftop/ Balcony of Opera Populaire (only seconds after the hanging of Tails)**

"There is no Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera!" Sonic assured Amy, walking out onto the rooftop in to the lightly falling snow, but she knew that he was very wrong.

Amy:

_Sonic, I've been there_

_to his world of unending night_

_To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness..._

_Sonic, I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face_

_in that darkness... darkness..._

Slowly zoning out, Amy slowly walked across the rooftop, letting her cape drag, slowly starting to smile and looking out to night sky, she sang:

_But his voice filled my spirit_

_with a strange, sweet sound..._

_In the night there was music in my mind..._

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before…_

Slowly starting to come back to reality, she turned back to Sonic who had a confused expression on his face. He thought she was terrified of the Phantom, but deep down inside, Amy had some (only a little) love for him, but only when he was singing to her. Amy frowned again, clutching her ribboned rose with both hands and sang:

_Yet in his eyes,_

_all the sadness of the world._

_Those pleading eyes,_

_that both threaten and adore._

In a sweet and comforting tone, Sonic sang:

_Amy…_

_Amy…_

Suddenly, Amy heard a ghostly familiar voice faintly singing from only a small distance away. _Shadow…_ Amy thought. He sang:

_Amy…_

She looked around frantically, scared that he was here and Sonic would be his next victim. He wasn't anywhere sight, but there was no doubt that he was watching. Frightened and confused, Amy turned away from Sonic hugging herself, and started to softy cry.

Comfortingly, Sonic walked up to Amy and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to assure her that he was there, and he was going to protect her no matter what. He tenderly stroked her cheek, and took her hand as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Sonic offered Amy his other hand, and she took, mindlessly dropping her rose.

As assumed by Amy, Shadow was watching, but closer than she imagined. He was hidden behind a large gargoyle that sat on the balcony of the rooftop. At sight of Sonic's affection, he almost decided to jump out and kill him, but he knew that it would only make the one he loved hate him forever. After seeing Amy drop his rose, a tear rolled down his one, unmasked cheek.

Sonic turned Amy to face him and lifted her chin with his finger so that he could look into her eyes as he began to sing:

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

Amy:

_Say you'll love me every waking moment;_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Sonic:

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe; no one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you._

Amy:

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me._

Sonic:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Amy:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

Both:

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning._

Amy:

_Say you love me…_

Sonic:

_You know I do._

Both:

_Love me,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Slowly, their lips met. The kiss got more passionate at Sonic lifted her into the air, spinning her around in celebration of their love.

Both:

_Anywhere you go let me go too!_

Love me…

That's all I ask of you.

As their song came to an end, their lips met once more for one last kiss; this one lasting a little longer than the other. Amy was the first to break the kiss as she drifted back to reality and what was going on in the theater.

"I have to go. They will start to wonder where I am, and I am sure Cream is extremely worried by now." Amy realized, letting go of Sonic's embrace, but still holding his hand.

"I love you Amy." Sonic told her, swinging her hand in the breeze.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy said with tears of joy in her eyes. As a child, when Amy would play with Sonic, she always dreamed of this moment and didn't think it would be _this_ magical. Hand-in-hand, Sonic and Amy happily left the rooftop, Amy abandoning her rose, leaving it lying in the snow.

When Shadow was sure they were gone, he came out from hiding and revealed himself to the starry sky. Running over to the rose, he delicately picked it up with tears in his eyes as he quietly sang to himself:

_I gave you my music…_

_Made your song take wing…_

_And now, how you've repaid me…_

_Denied me and betrayed me…_

_How was bound you love you_

_When he heard you sing…_

_Amy…_

Unwillingly, the Phantom began to cry. He felt completely abandoned like Amy's rose. He clenched the rose and squeezed the flower to the point that all of the pedals started to fall off. Faintly, he could hear the melody of Sonic and Amy in the distance:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

Shadow could no longer hold in his anger, so he ran and climbed to the top of the gargoyle statue that he hid behind and sang aloud so that Amy and Sonic could hear him:

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW! I LOVE SONAMY LOVE SCENES, BUT I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR SHADOW... SUGGESTION: GO ON YOUTUBE, AND FIND "ALL I ASK OF YOU" FROM THE 2004 PHANTOM OF THE OPERA MOVIE, THEN MINIMIZE THE VIDEO (LEAVING IT PLAYINNG SO YOU CAN HEAR THE MUSIC) AND READ THE LYRICS ON THE STORY AS THE SONG PLAYS, IMAGINING THAT IT IS SONIC AND AMY SINGING TO EACH OTHER! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEET! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT 2 DAYS! :D **


	9. Masquerade

Hiya peoples! I stayed home sick today... so I decidedto dedicate my day to the story! :D I felt like I really needed to update... so here it is! :)

SPECIAL NEWS: If you watched 4Kids tv last Saturday/Sunday, you probly already know, but if you don't here it is:

4KIDS IS MAKING A NEW SEASON OF SONIC X! :D (It's about time... *cough cough* uh what?) YAY! IT PREMIERES SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 18TH! (at whatever time Sonic X normally comes on. The commercial didn't give a specific time) I think that news and the news that the Amazing Race premieres on Sunday, September 26th, just about made my month so far! :D I don't know why... but September is going a lot better than August. Maybe it's the story! My story must be lucky! :O Maybe I should update more often! ;)

But seriously, SONIC X! (*SCREAMS LIKE A FANGIRL*) PLUS, SONIC AND AMY FINALLY SORT OF BECOME A COUPLE AT THE END OF THE 3RD SEASON! SONAMY ACTION! YESSHHH! CALLOO CALLAY OH FRABJOUS DAY! (The Jabberwocky poem is quite frabulous!)

STORY'S STATUS: My guess is that the story is going to be somewhere around 18-20 chapters long. Write now, I have written chapters 1-14, and I'm writing 15 right now. So I have about 5 upcoming chapters already made, it's just a matter of proofreading and posting them. I like to have a few chapters pre-made so I can update more often, so you, my fellow (word of the day :P) AAAAAHHHH! readers, will get the next chapter faster. Because, if your anything like me, I hate it when an author takes months and months to update.

I just realized- the great thing about making a story about a movie, is that you don't get writer's block! It's great! :D I am still awaiting the day that I become a victim of writers block... its like 2012... its coming... (I am totally kidding about 2012, I'm not one of the idiots out there who actually believes it's coming, and we're all going to die) (If you are... I am so sorry if I just offended you...)

PHEW! Well that was a mouthfull! Here is Chapter 9 my FELLOW (AHHHHHH!) readers! Have a frabjous day! :D Oh one more thing I legaly have to say:

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 9: Masquerade Ball

**Opera Populaire (about a week after **_**II Muto**_**)**

As the winter holidays passed, all of the cast members were given time off until the annual Masquerade Ball that took place at the Opera Populaire every year on New Year's Eve to celebrate prosperous year, and prepare for the upcoming year. As tradition, everyone would sing and dance to the song "Masquerade" at the ball. Everybody had an assigned part to sing, because they had rehearsed this before the holidays, so were about to show the public what they had learned. Anyone who was involved in the song/dance put their masks on as the maestro tapped his wooden stick on the podium, signaling the symphony to get ready. Suddenly people started to dance to the beginning music, and sang:

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around -_

_there's another_

_mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve._

_Splash of puce._

_Fool and king._

_Ghoul and goose._

_Green and black._

_Queen and priest._

_Trace of rouge._

_Face of beast._

_Faces._

_Take your turn._

_Take a ride._

_On a merry - go - round_

_In an inhuman race._

_Eye of gold._

_Thigh of blue._

_True is false._

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip._

_Swirl of gown._

_Ace of hearts._

_Face of clown._

_Faces._

_Drink it in_

_Drink it up_

_'til you drown in the light._

_In the sound._

_But who can name the face?_

"A secret engagement! Just think of it Sonic!" Amy exclaimed to Sonic, as she held a diamond ring that hung from a small silver chain around her neck. "Just imagine… look, your future bride." Amy was wearing a very elegant puffy pink dress that showed off her curves and collar bones beautifully.

"Yes, but why does it have to be a secret? You shouldn't be scared to tell the world. We should be celebrating it, not hiding it." Sonic replied, almost sounding disappointed. His suit looked more like a fancy military uniform, but also an elegant tuxedo at the same time. Sonic leaned towards Amy for a kiss and she gave in for about 2 seconds before he was lightly pushed away.

"No, Sonic… I can't. I don't want _him _to see. He knows everything that goes on around here, and if he knew that we were engaged…" Amy trailed off, afraid to know what would happen next. Tears formed in her eyes, and Sonic pulled her in for a tight hug as she melted in his arms. "Don't worry Sonic, you'll understand in time." She whispered to him as they walked into the lobby where the performers were singing and dancing to "Masquerade."

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_spinning reds._

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill -_

_let the spectacle_

_astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_turning heads._

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare_

_at the sea of smiles_

_around you!_

Sonic and Amy danced to the music with a bunch of other couples not involved in the number. Sonic spun her all around the floor until they got lost in each other's eyes. Stopping for a minutes Sonic and Amy's lips locked, and they passionately kissed.

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows_

_breathing lies._

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_any friend who_

_ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs,_

_peering eyes._

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide –_

_but a face will_

_still pursue you_

Suddenly, the music abruptly stopped playing as heads turned to the right, and gasps and screams could be heard all over the theater. There, stood the Phantom, wearing a new mask that covered his whole face. He was holding a strange looking, black leather folder in one hand, and a chaos emerald in the other.

_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!_

"_Don Juan Triumphant!" _

_Fondest greetings to you all,_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._

Sonic put his arms on Amy's shoulders in a reassuring way, trying to not make it look like they are an 'item.' Shadow slowly walked over to Rouge, sticking his sword through her funny looking feathers hat as he sang:

_Rouge must be taught to act,_

_Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage._

Leaving Rouge gaping in rage, Shadow then walked towards Knuckles, ready to give him a string of insults.

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight,_

_It's not healthy for a man of Knuckles' age._

"Hey man! I DO NOT JIGGLE!" Knuckles cried, trying to flex his once-were-very-sexy-muscles-but-now-are-dropping-flabs-of-skin. (Yes… in my story Knuckles is a jiggly flab monster…)

"Oh really? How long has it been since you've seen your toes?" the Phantom dissed.

Knuckles took the time to actually think, and after about 10 seconds, he realized that he didn't have a feasible answer, and stepped back into the crowd of spectators, hiding his shame. Shadow smirked at his reaction and continued to sing:

_As for our star…_

_Miss Amy Rose…_

_No doubt she'll do her best,_

_It's true, her voice is good,_

_She knows, though,_

_Should she wish to excel,_

_She has much still to learn,_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher_

_Her teacher..._

Amy was speechless, and Shadow didn't know what to do, so he slowly started to walked towards her, as Amy did the same as him. When they were about half a foot apart, Shadow put his hand on Amy's face, and stroked it lightly, until he realized her necklace with a diamond ring on it. He was stupid, and he instantly knew that she and Sonic were engaged. Anger and sadness rushed through him, and he ripped the necklace off of her neck and forcefully sang-

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You belong to me!_

Frightened, Amy quickly backed away from him, letting him take the ring.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, instantly disappearing into nothingness. Sonic dashed over to a crying Amy Rose, took her by the hand and ran her back to her dressing room for the night.

Soon after Amy had fallen asleep, Vanilla walked into Amy's room, in hope of finding Sonic.

"Sonic, I think there is something you should know about the Phantom." She nervously informed him. Sonic gave her a funny look, wondering what she would know about him as she continued, "It may help you protect Amy by finding his weak spot."

* * *

**OOOOOOO! CLIFFIE! **In this chapter, didn't you just wanna kill Shadow? **WARNING: GET TISSUES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ARE KNOWN TO GET EMOTIONAL OVER BOOKS! You have been warned! **Speaking of which, the next chapter should be up within the next 2 or 3 days! :D I may actually put one up tomorrow if I end up staying home again.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL EVEN SAY IT IN SPANISH IF IT WILL GET YOU TO DO IT!**

**LEES Y REPASAS POR FAVOR! LEES Y REPASAS POR FAVOR!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

~Layla the Hedgehog


	10. The Phantom's Past

Hiya readers! Layla the Hedgehog studios proudly presents CHAPTER 10! YAY! HAPPY TENAVERSARY! Get out that box of Kleenex because if you tend to get emotional while reading, your gonna need! I started getting tear in my eyes just writing it! This chapter is about Shadow as a little kid... hence the title... The Phantom's Past...yeah... This chapter is probably the one chapter that is most different from the movie/show. I added a character that didn't exist in the movie/show because I felt like they were a very important contribution to their life in the Sonic world. Let me guess what you're thinking:

About half of you are saying: "Dangit Layla! You just spoiled it!"

The other half of you are saying:"Ummmm... what the heck are you talking about? WHACHOO TALKIN BOUT WILLIS?" (sorry, but i had to say that quote... it was calling my name!)

Anyway... this is either the most important, or the second most important chapter in the story... so all I ask is that you enjoy, and don't hurt me if you start crying! Trust me, coming up with a storyline for this chapter was NOT EASY. I really wanted a certain character in there, but I didn't know how to add them (your thoughts: DUDE SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA! other thoughts: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! AHHHH! I FEEL SO LEFT OUT OF THE THOUGHT BUBBLE!)

NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST CHAPTER! 2,605 WORDS! FRABJOUSNESS! Yeah, yeah, I no its only like 30 words longer than the other one! Still! Its a new record! :D The other one was long because of song lyrics, this is mainly dialogue and descriptions! :D

***SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**TDSonic135**

**JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar**

**Sonamy Lover**

**Darkspine Sonic759**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU ALL GET OXYGEN HUGS! :D**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise- the next chapter is much happier! Have a frabjous day! :D

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

Chapter 10: Phantom's Past

**Amy's Dormitory **

"What are you talking about Madame Vanilla?" Sonic questioned, wondering what she may know about the Phantom.

Vanilla sighed, "I think you should know of his past, and how he found his way to the Opera Populaire… or at least how he was lead here." She trailed off, worried about Sonic's reaction.

"Are you telling me that someone actually _brought_ the Phantom here?"Who on earth would do that?" Sonic vigorously asked at Vanilla. Vanilla bowed her head in grief and started to tear up.

"Before you continue Sonic, you need to know the entire story." Vanilla quietly said. Sonic sighed in agreement, knowing that there was no argument against her point.

"But what did you have to do with this Vanilla?" Sonic calmly asked.

Vanilla sat down on the edge of Amy's bed and began, "I was only 14 years old in the Opera Populaire's Ballet program, and we went on a small field trip to the fair on evening." She shared to Sonic, glancing at him every couple of seconds, making sure he was paying attention. "We walked through the 'Freak Show' section of the carnival, where was saw many creepy people who could do weird things, like stretch their skin in disgusting ways, and make their eyes bulge out of the sockets.

"Then we approached a large cage, and painted in large red letters on a wooden board above it read "Devil's Child". Inside the cage, was a small, black hedgehog with red streaked quills, and was no older than 8 years old. "Vanilla described, trembling at the memory. "Every 5 minutes or so, a bell would ring, and a large man would walk into the cage to beat the hedgehog to death. After each brutal beating, people would give the man Mobiums as a tip because they enjoyed watching his abuse.

"When I walked up to the cage with all of the other ballerinas, the small hedgehog had a sack over his head, and was holding a bright blue jewel, which would sometimes glow. Suddenly, a bell rang, and the evil man entered the cage, with a whip and bricks in hand. With a crazed look in his eyes, he started throwing bricks at his face, and whipping his back, causing him to fall in pain." She vividly described, with tears of agony rolling down her face. "I looked around, and everyone around me was laughing hysterically at his pain. As the other ballerinas started to walk away, I stayed, and watched the poor hedgehog cower in pain on the ground. I felt so sorry for him, and the only thing I wanted at that moment more than anything was his freedom.

"As the evil human counted his earning, the hedgehog clutched the emerald in his hands. He started to mumble something angrily to himself (Chaos Spear), and suddenly the emerald glowed benevolently, and the man mysteriously froze in place; stunned. The hedgehog grabbed the whip out of his hand a wrapped it tightly around the man's neck. Once he was sure the man was dead, he set him down and looked right at me, surprised to see me still there.

"Seeing that he was no longer being guarded, I quickly found the latch to the cage door, and opened it, freeing him. He gave me a huge smile and he ran out of the cage, embracing me in a tight hug crying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"'Come on! We've got to get you out of here! Come with me back to my dormitory! I'll find you somewhere to live there!' I assured him, taking his hand and running back to the Opera House. When we arrived, we went through a secret entrance and ended up deep underneath the theater, which is where he took Amy when she went missing. 'This place is perfect!' he told me happily. 'It is very well hidden! Nobody will find me down here!' "

With tears of guilt in her eyes, Madame Vanilla tried to choke out the rest, "So he lives there now, and he is now known as the Phantom." Vanilla started to cry harder now as she adds, "Since he had so much time on his hands, he began to study. But, he is a pure genius now, and it is all my fault! He's a musician, architect, magician, composer; he knows practically everything there is to know! He's a pure genius who could outsmart anybody!" she cried.

"Wow Madame Vanilla…. That is quite a story…. I probably would have done the same thing, so don't feel bad." Sonic replied. "The one thing I don't get is: why does this Phantom want Amy? There are plenty of other girls in the Opera Populaire! Why did he choose my love?" Sonic questioned.

"I was getting to that Sonic…." Vanilla answered, whipping her tears. "The Phantom wasn't always alone in the cage. He had a human friend named Maria, who he loved with all of his heart. They were best friends, and always comforted each other while the evil man was gone. Maria brought him happiness when it felt like there was no reason to live, but all ended one horrific evening, when a crowd of drunken men approached the cage. One of the men offered the man 100 Mobiums if he could see him kill the girl. Since the man had no respect towards other's lives, he agreed, taking the money.

"The Phantom jumped in front of Maria, trying to protect her, but the insidious man, pried him off of her, throwing him at the cage wall, knocking him out. When he woke up, he saw Maria lying limp on the cage floor, covered in blood. Her eyes were closes, and she didn't have a pulse.

"The reason the Phantom is going for Amy instead of just any other girl, is because of her voice. Maria used to sing to the Phantom to cheer him up when all seemed lost. She had an angelic voice that he loved more than anything. Amy's singing reminds him of her, and makes him happy, plus, he thinks she is even more beautiful than Maria."

"One more thing- how do you know about his feelings? You know so much about him." Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Well… somebody has to take care of him. I am pretty much the only person he can tell his feelings to."Vanilla answered, giving a small giggle.

"I guess you're right. Thank you so much for telling me your story Madame Vanilla. I think I finally get this Phantom." Sonic realized.

"The pleasure was all mine, Sonic. You are the only person I have told that story to; not even Cream. It felt good to finally tell someone." She admitted. "Get some rest Sonic. I'm sure Amy will want to spend a lot of time with you tomorrow." Vanilla added, getting up off Amy's bed, approaching Sonic and stroking his head in a motherly way.

"Thanks Vanilla. You too. Goodnight." Sonic replied just a few seconds before falling asleep in the chair right next to Amy's bed.

* * *

That night, Shadow sat and just stared at his Amy mannequin. _One day…_ he hoped, holding a ring in his hand as he looked at the wedding dress he made for her in pride. Shadow wished that the mannequin was real so many times. _I just don't want to lose you like Maria…_ he thought, flashing back to that night…

**Shadow's Flashback**

The night had only just covered the sky, and Shadow who was only 5 years old was getting tired. Maria picked up the small hedgehog and put in her lap and began to run her fingers through his quills as she angelically sang:

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

Shadow slowly started to drift to sleep as she sang. Her loved hearing her sing more than anything; it was his only joy in life. "Music of the Night" was his favorite lullaby, and she always sang it like an angel.

Once he was asleep, Maria whispered, "Goodnight Shadow." She lightly kissed his forehead, when suddenly-

DING! The bell rang, waking up little Shadow. He trembled, afraid of what the evil man would do to them this time. The enormous man walked into the cage with a whip in hand. He smirked down at Shadow, picking him up and throwing him _hard _back to the ground.

"Maria…." He groaned, clutching the left side of his face which trickled with blood. A group of men approached the cage, drinking and laughing at Shadow's pain. All of them were obviously drunk due to the fact that they couldn't stand up straight without falling down, and they couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Shadow!" she yelled, trying to come to his aid, just before the man kicked her in the stomach, causing her the fall to the hay covered ground, wincing in pain. When he realized that neither Shadow nor Maria was getting up, he headed for the cage's exit.

"Hey man…!" one of the drunken men yelled at the abusing man in a goofy voice, "We want more!"

"Ok, but if you want more its going to cost you! How much money do you have?" the evil man asked.

The drunk man pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and attempted to count his money, "Uhhh… ten… eleventyseven fifty…" he scratched his head in his loopy state. The man decided to count it himself, so he would know if the man even had money or if he was just crazy drunk.

"ONE HUNDRED MOBIUMS!" the crazed man cried excitedly. "You've got yourself a deal! What do you want me to do to them? Anything you want!"

The alcoholic gave a loopy chuckle, and said, "K-kill th-the g-girl!" he managed to gasp out.

"Ok… whatever you want!" The crazed man turned around to find Shadow and Maria in hysterical tears, clinging to each other in the corner.

"No! You can't! Please don't hurt her mister!" little Shadow cried. "She's my best friend! I love her!"

"Nobody cares how you feel, you little bastard! You're worthless!" he screamed at him, prying him off her and throwing him to the ground again. This time, Shadow got right back up and ran to Maria, throwing himself in front of her in a guarding position.

"You think you can stop me! Your just a little hedgehog!" the man scoffed.

Shadow clung to her, and whispered, "I love you Maria…" Tears ran down his face like a waterfall, which only made Maria hold him tighter.

"I love you too Shadow…" she managed to get out just before the man picked out Shadow and threw him against the cage wall. "SHADOW NO!"

"Maria….." she quietly cried before Maria's screams filled the air as he blacked out.

About an hour later, Shadow woke up to find Maria drenched in blood, lying limp on her stomach with her eyes closed. He dashed over to her and rolled her onto her back.

"Maria!" he yelled, shaking her body, "Maria… wake up… you have to…" Tears fell from his eyes; he didn't understand what was going on. "Maria… your okay… you just have to wake up… c'mon Maria… please…" Shadow began to cry harder as he yelled into the night, "HELP! Somebody! Anybody… please help me!" The poor little hedgehog was too young to understand that she was dead. Shadow nudged himself up against Maria, when he noticed something glowing in her hand. In her cold grasp was a beautiful royal blue emerald. He took it, hiding it under a pile of hay so that the man would never take it from him. "I will always love you Maria…" little Shadow told her, kissing her cheek just before falling asleep against her cold, lifeless body.

**End of Flashback**

Shadow came back to reality to find tears running down his cheeks as he clutched the chaos emerald to his heart. "I will always love you Maria…" he mumbled to himself, "no matter what."

* * *

**SOO SAD! POOR SHADOW! OOO! Is it getting harder to pick sides now? I can't decide if I want Amy to choose Sonic or Shadow, and I'm the author! However, in the movie/show, Amy chooses ONE man. Who will it be? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! I'm not telling! So you'll find out when I post the next chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D**

**LEES Y REPASAS POR FAVOR!**


	11. Wandering Child

I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE! I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST CHAPTERS 11 AND 12 TODAY!

Thanks to Nami (anonymous reviewer), Firedolphin101, and TDSonic135 for reviewing! :D

Firedolphin101: This is true... Shadow is sexier than Sonic! :D

I swear that this chapter is happier! :) Have a frabjous day! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: The Cemetery

**Amy's Bedroom next morning**

The next morning, Amy woke up right as the sun rose over the horizon. She looked to her right, smiling to see her love, Sonic, still asleep in the chair next to her. Getting out of bed she went and put on a long, flowing black dress, with a long black cape to go over it. On the table next to her bed was a vase with 5 roses tied together in a black ribbon. Amy grabbed them from out of the vase and headed for the door, but then she saw Sonic again, and she couldn't resist. Amy quickly and quietly kissed Sonic's forehead without waking him up, and then left the room, headed for her carriage.

As she walked out of the Opera House's entrance, she saw her carriage driver standing around in the falling snow, looking for someone who needs to go somewhere. As Amy approached him he smiled, and bowed to her.

"Good morning Miss Rose! Where would you like to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Could you please take me to the cemetery?" Amy asked in a quiet, and somewhat sad voice.

The carriage driver gave her a concerned look and replied, "Sure thing!"

"Thank you. I'll go grab my jacket, and I'll be right back. "Amy smiled running back towards the Opera House.

* * *

While Amy was still inside, the Phantom decided to execute his plan. He had hidden behind the carriage as Amy told the carriage driver where to take her, so he knew where she was going. When he felt the time was right, he pulled out his chaos emerald, and ran up to the carriage driver, yelling "Chaos Spear!"

The driver instantly froze, giving Shadow the chance to hide him before Amy came back. Quickly, he took a black scarf and wrapped it around his face, so that Amy would not recognize him. The Phantom jumped on the carriage, and grabbed the ropes to guide the horses.

A few seconds later, Amy walked out, and got into the back of the carriage, not even noticing that the carriage driver had changed. He whipped the horses, and they were off, headed towards the cemetery.

Just as they were leaving, Sonic woke up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Ames!" he said semi-unconsciously. When he got no response, his eyes widened, as he looked over to an empty bed. "Oh crap! AMY!" He looked out the window to see a black hedgehog driving Amy in a carriage. Sonic dashed out to the carriage parking and found Amy's carriage driver still there.

"Where did he take her?" Sonic forcefully asked the carriage driver.

"The cemetery, you'd better hurry! Miss Rose is in danger!" he informed him worriedly.

Before saying anything else, Sonic was sprinting at supersonic speed toward the old cemetery, hoping Amy was ok.

* * *

Soon, the carriage approached the cemetery entrance, and Amy carefully stepped out, clutching the bouquet with both hands. Slowly, she walked through the freshly fallen snow, making her way to her father's grave which was located in the back of the cemetery, so it was quite a walk.

This gave the Phantom plenty of time to complete his plan. He took the carriage and drove it around towards the back of the cemetery, so that he could hide behind her father's grave, and wait for her to get there so he could make his next move.

As Amy walked through the gloomy cemetery, the only thing on her mind was her dead father, and so she began to mindlessly sing:

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you helped me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle_

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can__'__t the curse just die!_

_Wishing you were here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye!_

By the end of the song, she was standing in front of her father's grave. Engulfed in sadness, she fell to the ground and began to cry. Suddenly, she heard and angelic voice coming from behind the grave that sang:

_Wandering child, _

_So lost, so helpless _

_Yearning for my guidance_

Confused, Amy looked around to find no one there, but she sang back:

_Angel or father? _

_Friend or phantom? _

_Who is it there, singing?_

Voice:

_Have you forgotten your angel?_

Amy:

_Angel, oh, speak _

_What endless longings _

_Echo in this whisper!_

Voice:

_Too long you've wandered in winter _

_Far from my fathering gaze..._

Amy:

_Wildly, my mind beats against you…_

Voice:

_You resist…_

Both:

_Yet your/the soul obeys..._

_Angel of Music, _

_You/I denied me/you! _

_Turning from true beauty! _

_Angel of Music! _

_Do not shun me/my protector! _

_Come to your/me strange Angel…_

Voice:

_I am your Angel of Music…_

_Come to me Angel of Music…_

Suddenly, Sonic came dashing around the corner of the cemetery screaming, "AMY NO! WAIT!" He was wearing a puffy white shirt, with a pair of black pants with sword hanging from the back and black boots.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, surprised to see him, and curious to know how he knew where she was. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder as he pulled out his sword.

"Amy! Whatever you believe, this man – this thing – is not your father!" Just then, the Phantom jumped out from behind her father's grave, holding a long sword, which he was ready to swing at Sonic.

Sonic dodged his attack and swung his sword back, but missed when the Phantom hid behind a tombstone. Shadow quickly took a swing at Sonic, but soon realized that he was hitting nothing but air. Sonic was quickly behind him, and swung at the Phantom's neck, but he ducked just in time for Sonic to miss.

Amy just stood there, jaw dropped, watching the two hedgehog's battle it out for her love. This battle started so fast that it was unreal.

Sonic took a swing at Shadow, but missed, getting his sword stuck in a tombstone. The Phantom took this opportunity to stab Sonic's chest. He swung, but Sonic jumped out of the way, hiding behind a tombstone. Shadow looked around, but saw nobody but Amy, until he heard footsteps behind him, so he jumped away, just as Sonic's sword went past his head. The Phantom took a swing and sliced Sonic's arm open, causing blood to pour out of his shirt as he screamed in agony.

In anger, Sonic took a fast swing at Shadow, but Shadow dodged it. During Shadow's quick movement out of the way, he tripped over a tombstone, causing him to fall down into the snow, on his back, dropping his blade. Sonic quickly pinned him down, and put his sword at the Phantom's neck.

"No Sonic! Please don't kill him!" Amy cried in terror. Sonic rolled his eyes, but followed her request, taking the sword away from his neck, walking towards Amy. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then picked her up in a bridal style and zipped out of the cemetery.

Breathing heavily, the Phantom got up and brushed himself off. No longer did he have tears in his eyes for Amy; he had anger. "Now there shall be war upon you both!" he cried, holding his sword and chaos emerald high in the air.

* * *

**OOOOO! Startin to heat up! Next chapter will be up in about 15 minutes! :D You can even time me! Ready... set... GO! **

**Please please please please please read and review! :D**

**Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor lees y repasas! :D**


	12. We Have All Been Blind

Hiya! I forgot to say that I now have a deviantART page! :D Right now, it doesn't have much on it... but it will soon! :) The username is: Layla-Hedgie, because Layla the Hedgehog was already taken! :P I only thing posted is a picture of Layla... so now you know what she looks like! She will be in my next fanfic! Yes! I am making another story! Layla is Dr. Robotnik's second project (the one after Project Shadow) but was not awakenked before GUN shut down Space Colony ARk. I will be starting that story right after I finish PHOTO! :D

Enjoy this chapter! :) Have a frabjous day! :D

OH! BTW- MY PARENTS JUST SUPRISED ME THAT THEY ARE TAKING ME TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER NEXT WEEK! (Next week my school has a week off) SOOO... IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE IN UNIVERSAL NEXT WEEK I MAY SEE YOU! :D

* * *

Chapter 13: Amy's Worries/ Sonic's Plan

**Opera Populaire: Espio and Vector's Office**

As soon as Sonic arrived with Amy back at the Opera Populaire, he knew that he would need to make an important visit with Espio and Vector regarding the Phantom's production of _Don Juan Triumphant. _Since this was _his _opera, he was to decide who would get each roll, and as assumed, he gave Amy the leading soprano roll. Sonic was completely against it, because he knew if she took the roll, her life could be in danger.

"We can't do this!" Sonic exclaimed at Espio and Vector. "I will not let you and this Phantom put Amy in this opera! The only reason he wrote it was to get closer to Amy! We have all been blind! He is using all of us in order for him to be able to take Amy!" Sonic rebelled, trying to sway their decision and let her be.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Espio apologized, "but you and I both know that this must be done. We now know, after the hanging of Tails that we must strictly follow his orders… or else we may lose more than just our behind the scenes man."

"Plus, we thought that if we followed his commands, he may decide to leave us alone for good." Vector added looking back at Sonic who was in no agreement.

"Yeah, but you don't understand! This is the Phantom's plot to kidnap Amy! I have to make sure she is completely safe from them because…" Sonic sighed, unsure if he should actually say what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Because why Sonic?" Espio questioned, sounding annoyed that Sonic would not agree.

"Because… I love her!" Sonic cried, quickly covering his mouth remembering that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Sonic sat down on the couch next to Espio's desk, putting his face in his hands, feeling guilty about telling the two of their love, and worried about her safety. Vector sat down next to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. He was like a mentor to Sonic, in a way.

"Sonic, I completely understand that you have strong feelings for Amy…" Vector comforted, "but you know that it has to be done. The Phantom will never leave us alone if we do not do what he says. Think of it this way: the more we ignore his orders, the more danger we are putting Amy's life in." he told Sonic, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"And, there will be plenty of police officers and guards to cover every inch of the Opera Populaire, so if the Phantom tries to pull a fast one, they'll arrest him." Espio added.

"Or I'll pull an even faster one!" Sonic smirked.

"Er… right…"

"Don't worry little blue buddy, everything will be just dandy!" Vector informed him happily.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Sonic smiled, feeling a lot better.

"No you don't! Your rich family paid for every piece of crap in this Opera House!" Vector reminded Sonic.

"Oh yeah… heh… heh…" Sonic remembered, "One more thing! Please don't tell anyone about my feelings for Amy! I actually wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place, but I kinda already blew that…"

"Sure, no prob!" Espio assured him."We'll see you at the show tonight. I would come prepared for anything…" Espio mumbled the last part.

Once he left their office, Sonic sped off to find his love to talk to her for the last time before the show. Zipping around the fancy Opera House, Sonic could not find Amy anywhere. After countless hours of searching through the enormous building, Sonic felt like he had checked every nook and cranny there was, until he realized he forgot to check one last spot.

Amy sat on the cold cement floor of her secret chapel room. Usually Amy would come here either to light candles for her father, or if she needed a good cry alone. As far as she knew, Vanilla, Cream and Sonic were the only people who actually knew of the room's existence. Suddenly, Sonic walked in to find her trembling in the corner.

"Sonic…" she said, "I'm really scared… please don't make me do this!" Amy pleaded, "He'll take me, and never let me go! We will be parted forever!" Amy cried with tears running down her cheeks. "What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he takes me, it will never end."

Slowly, Sonic walked over to her. He held her in a tight embrace to let her know that she was safe with him. As he lightly kissed her forehead, he said, "I'm sorry Ames, but you know you have to go on. Don't worry; if the Phantom tries to pull anything, there will be police everywhere and I will be right up in Box 3, watching." Sonic assured her, holding her tighter. Still frightened, Amy ended the hug, walked over towards the stain glass window, and sat down on the window seat. Sonic followed and took the seat next to Amy as she sang:

_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head…_

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head…_

Sonic:

_You said yourself that he is nothing but a man…_

_Yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead._

Amy:

_Twisted every way,_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man_

_Who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought,_

_He murders all that's good,_

_I know I can't refuse..._

_And yet, I wish I could._

_Oh God, if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me_

_In this, the Phantom's opera?_

Sonic took Amy's hand and put his arm around her waist in a comforting and protective way as he sang to her:

_Amy, Amy,_

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope, and every prayer_

_Rests on you now._

With more tears in her eyes, Amy nearly tackled Sonic with one of her trademark bear hugs. He let her have a good cry, and then Amy was off to get ready for her performance tonight.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT! :D We are just about to hit the climax/ we are at the beginning of the climax! :D What does the Phantom have in store for his Opera? Find out next chapter WHICH WILL BE POSTED A LOT SOONER THAN THE LAST ONE! (Again... soo sorry!) Next week I probably won't be ableto update much, so I'll see how many chapters I'll be able to post before the break! :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also... if you can... tell your friends? I know that there are a LOT Sonamy fans out there! :D**


	13. Point of No Return

Hiya my amazing, wonderful, awesome, frabjous readers! I really want to say: I love you guys! Thank you so much those of you who have read every chapter, reviewed, and/or taken your valued time to message me! I am so greatful to have amazing readers like you! :D

BTW- I am really sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday when I said that I would have it up! I had a MISERABLE time at the orthodontist! They tried to put on **5 **new brackets on teeth that were **NOT ALL THE WAY GROWN IN! **(yes... like Justin Bieber, it took me a long time to hit puberty... the only difference between me and him is that I ACTUALLY HIT PUBERTY! :P) (Sorry... not a Justin Bieber fan!) Anyway... so what I am trying to say is: it has taken my teeth a LONG TIME to come in... (for all you morons out there who think I am saying that I didn't have teeth until now... good luck with life! :P) So the idiot orthodontists put brackets on a tooth the JUST came in, and when I say JUST, I mean literally a week ago! I started crying (which I have NEVER done at the orthodontist before!) Afterwards, I cried for 2 hours! I am not exaggerating! I have never had that much pain in my entire life! So... I wasn't able to work on getting the story up! I am REALLY SORRY!

NEW LONGEST CHAPTER RECORD! :D :D :D

STORY STATUS: The story is DONE! (well... at least the chapters that I haven't yet posted are!) PHOTO only has about 3 chapters left! :'( *SOBS* Now it's just a matter of getting them posted! Let me just say- I enjoyed every second of writing this story! :D

NEW STORY: YES! I AM CREATING ANOTHER FANFIC! :D This one is about my OC Layla! :D I have created a plot, and now I am going to start writing! :D Look out for the 1st chapter of (current STC name) Project LAYLA!

Thanks to Nami (anonymous reviewer)for reviewing! :D You are greatly appreciated!

Here is chapter 14! Have a frabjous day! :D

Chapter 14: The Point of No Return

**Opera Populaire: Showtime**

_Don Juan Triumphant _came closer and closer as the Phantom plotted his next devious scheme. He knew that Espio and Vector would decide to follow his instructions after the killing of Tails, but that was only part of the plan; he still wanted Amy more than anything.

A huge group of hundreds of armed policemen marched into the Opera Populaire in a block formation, ready for action. Each man was given a specific post around the theater to remain until the end of the performance. Of course, Shadow had known about this plan, because like he said; he knows everything that goes on around _his _Opera House.

To begin the show, Rouge walked out on stage in a gothic looking black dress, with puffy short sleeves. The dress fell down to her knees, and it looked tarnished and ripped. As she was out on stage singing, Sonic was planning a quick way to get to the stage from his balcony seat in Box 3 just in case something were to happen to Amy.

As soon as Rouge was done singing, she scurried off stage as masked Knuckles and a green hedgehog named Scourge walked out on stage. Scourge was the lead bass and Knuckles was the lead tenor. They both wore black matching cloaks, but Knuckles was the only one actually wearing a mask because he played Don Juan, the main character. Once the two were finished singing, Scourge walked out stage right, while Knuckles just walked straight back through the red velvet curtain.

Suddenly, Shadow leapt from a balcony back stage, landing right on top of Knuckles, wrapping a noose around his neck, and pulling the rope as tight as he could. Knuckles struggled, so the Phantom shouted, "Chaos Spear!" Instantly, Knuckles froze, making it easier to suffocate him. Once Shadow was sure he was dead, he laid his body down just behind the curtain, not caring if anyone sees.

_Part one executed to perfection. _The Phantom thought to himself, looking over the dead body of Knuckles. _Now to win the heart of my love… _Shadow took the mask off of Knuckles' face and put it on himself, replacing his favorite trademark white half-face mask.

As new music started playing the maestro signaled for Amy to come out. She wore a long black dress with puffy white sleeves. Around her waist was a long yellow sash that dragged on the stage as she walked, and in her hair was a red rose. Amy walked out holding a bouquet of red roses in bare feet and sang:

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love._

Amy paused, waiting for Knuckles to sing his line, but instead of his voice, she heard a familiar angelic tenor sing:

_Go away, for the trap is set,_

_And waits for his prey!_

_Oh no! _Amy thought, but still trying to stay in character._ What am I supposed to do? We're in the middle of a show! I can't run away, so I guess I just have to stay in character, pretend I like him, and trust that Sonic will come to my rescue if anything goes wrong… _Her thought were interrupted by Shadow, who was slowly stalking towards her, singing his melody:

_You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish until now has been silent…_

_Silent…_

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions can fuse and merge,_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses,_

_Completely succumbed to me._

_Now you are here with me:_

_No second thoughts,_

_You've decided,_

_Decided… _

_Past the point of no return,_

_No backward glances._

_Our games of make believe_

_Are at an end._

Shadow was about a foot away from Amy, who was smiling at him. When he saw this, he took her hand, and as much as Amy didn't want him to, she had to stay in character; too bad her character happened to be in love with his. Shadow put his other hand on Amy's shoulder and ran it down her arm, and once his hand reached hers, he took it, spinning her around.

Sonic looked down at the scene in disgust. _That asshole is _dirty dancing _with _my _Amy! That bastard is gonna die! _The part that Sonic hated the most is that it looked like Amy was _enjoying _his touch.

Shadow finished his spin by flinging Amy away, letting her spin freely away a few yards. He backed away a few feet from her for the next line as he sang:

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when',_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought_

_And let the dream descend…_

Amy just stood there, listening to him and looking to the audience, when suddenly Shadow ran over and put one arm tightly around her small waist, and the other on her neck in a sexy way, pulling her against his chest. At this point Amy was completely mesmerized by his touch; she closed her eyes and began to let herself melt into him.

Phantom:

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_Which rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us…?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold-_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…_

The sight of Amy in Shadow's arms brought tears to Sonic's eyes. _Maybe she doesn't love me anymore…_ he sadly thought.

Still in Shadow's hold, Amy opened her eyes, and began to sing her part:

_You have brought me…_

_To that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence,_

_Silence…_

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why…_

_In my mind_

_I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent-_

_And now I am here with you:_

_No second thoughts,_

_I've decided…_

_Decided..._

At that point, Sonic just hoped she would run- he knew she was making a bad decision. Not listening to Sonic's thoughts, Amy began to strut towards him as she sang:

_Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now:_

_Our passion play has now at last begun…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong,_

_One final question:_

_How long should we two wait,_

_Before we're one…?_

On each side of the stage was a set of spiral stairs, leading up to a balcony about 40 feet about the stage which is clearly visible for the audience to watch. Amy walked up the stairs to the left while Shadow did the same to the right. As they cat walked up, they both sang to each other:

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last,_

_Consume us…?_

Finally, Amy and Shadow reached the top of the staircase, meeting in the middle of the balcony. The Phantom took Amy's hands, and spun her into a chest; his hands on top of hers, above her stomach.

Both:

_Past the Point of no return,_

_The final threshold-_

_The bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn…_

_We're past the point of no return…_

Shadow caressed Amy tightly as the audience watched in worry of what he might do next. Sonic stood up in disbelief of what he was seeing; _his _fiancée in the arms of his rival. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched the Phantom lightly stroke her cheeks.

So only Amy could hear him, Shadow softly began to sing Sonic's melody as he lightly stroked her face:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime…_

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude…_

_Say you want me with you,_

_Here beside you…_

Shadow released Amy from his hold, turned her around to face him, and lifted her chin he could look directly into her eyes. He took both of her hands and sang:

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too!_

Amy gazed into his eyes and smiled as she lightly felt the unmasked part of his face. Just then, an idea hatched in her brain.

Shadow:

_Amy, that's all I ask of-_

The Phantom was cut off when Amy suddenly ripped off his mask when she pretended to tenderly touch his skin, revealing a distorted face. Shadow's eyelids were drooping unnaturally and his cheeks looked as though he was attacked by a bear.

Amy frowned in sympathy and fear at the same time, as tears formed in her eyes. The Phantom was furious, so he grabbed Amy in a bridal style and walked over to the rope which held the massive chandelier up in the air. Quickly, he cut the rope with his shoes, and it started falling down, towards the audience below. The guests flooded out of the opera house, trampling people in a desperate evacuation. Every spectator was able to make it out safely before the chandelier came crashing down on top of them. When the light fixture hit the stage, it sparked a fire, which quickly spread to theater's seating area.

Rouge dashed around the back stage area to find Knuckles, when suddenly she tripped over something soft. She opened her eyes to find Knuckles with a noose around his neck, and his eyes wide open in fear.

"KNUCKLES, MY LOVE! NOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" she cried over her husband's body.

Watching this all happen from Box 3, Sonic quickly dove on the stage and ran up the stairs to the balcony where Amy was.

With Amy in his arms, Shadow quickly got out his Chaos Emerald and screamed, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly, the pair disappeared into nothingness just as Sonic arrived.

"AMY NO!" Sonic shrieked, swiping at the air from where they were just standing. Sonic knew that there was only one other person who would know where the Phantom took her.

* * *

**:O SHADOW TOOK AMY! WILL SONIC BE ABLE TO SAVE HER? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	14. Down Once More Part I

Hiya! I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was going to update one more time before my long trip to Universal, but my laptop decided to be stupid and not turn on. So today was the first day it decided to work! (if you recieved a message from me, it was sent through my sister's laptop...) So this is a short chapter... so I am going to post the final 3 chapters today! :) So without further ado... here is chapter 15! :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Down Once More Part I

**Opera Populaire during Crisis**

Sonic dashed through the backstage area of the Opera Populaire in a desperate search to find Madame Vanilla. As he waded himself through the huge crowds of evacuating people, Sonic heard-

"No! You can't come back here! You are not permitted to come back stage unless you are a performer! Stay back! HELP!" Madame Vanilla screamed at a large group of police and men with pitchforks who were trying to force their way into the backstage. Cream flew above the mob, yelling the same orders as her mother so that the back of the crowd would hear too.

"Madame! You must let us through! The Phantom is a felon! He must be stopped!" The Police Chief yelled back at Vanilla. At sight of the scene, Sonic bolted over in her defense, helping her hold of the mob.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic ruthlessly yelled, scaring away most of the crowd except a few stage crew workers and policemen. Turning toward Vanilla, Sonic quickly asked, "Where did he take her?"

Vanilla grabbed Sonic's arm and answered, "I will take you to him, but we have to hurry! Amy is in danger!" Sonic nodded with a look of determination on his face as Vanilla commanded to Cream, "Cream, hold them off! I'll be right back!"

"Yes mama!" Cream replied politely. Seeing that Vanilla and Sonic walked away, and the only thing keeping them from backstage was a small, innocent rabbit, the men tried to push their way past her. "No! You can't come back here!" Cream screamed, pushing the crowd back so hard, that it caused a few men to fall over. _Wow… guess I don't know my own strength! But mama better get back here quick because I don't know how much longer I can hold them off…_ she thought.

Meanwhile…

Phantom:

_Down one more to the dungeon of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!_

The Phantom sang (more like screamed) as he carried Amy down the tunnels leading to his home. Amy struggled and clung to anything on the walls that was within her reach, trying to escape Shadow's grasp. The Phantom's strength was far greater than hers, so he easily shook her off of whatever she decided to grab onto. Angry, Shadow held Amy head with both hands so that she would listen to him as he screamed/sang:

_Why, you ask, _

_Was I bound and chained _

_In this cold and dismal place? _

_Not for any mortal sin _

_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

After the short boat ride, they finally approached his home. Shadow yanked Amy out of the boat, holding tightly around the shoulders and pushed her in front of one of his velvet red curtains as he forcefully sang:

_Hounded out by everyone _

_Met with hatred everywhere _

_No kind words from anyone _

_No compassion anywhere _

_Amy, Amy, _

_Why? Why?_

Amy just gave him a blank stare, still in disbelief that this was happening. The Phantom pulled out a small diamond ring out of his cloak and smirked, "Amy Rose… will you be my wife?"

"I'll never marry you! " Amy hissed through her teeth, glaring at Shadow with fire in her eyes.

"He, he" he chuckled to himself with an evil grin on his face. "That was a rhetorical question… you WILL marry me if you care about your beloved Sonic…"

Amy gasped, "YOU WOULDN"T!" she cried.

"Oh, but I would! Miss Rose… you are past the point of no return!" he slyly said, lifting the red curtain that they stood in front of, revealing the Amy mannequin wearing the wedding dress. Tears formed in her eyes as Shadow pried one her fisted hands open, putting the ring in, and lightly closing it. The Phantom cackled maniacally as he pushed Amy into the mannequin, causing it the fall over. "I'll give you plenty of time to change my love…" he told her in an evil tone, as he lowered the curtain, trapping her in the room.

Amy softly cried as she thought _Oh Sonic! Where are you? He'll come… he WILL save me! I know he will! Until then, maybe I should listen to Shadow… I don't want anything to happen Sonic… _She picked the mannequin up from the cold ground and took the wedding dress off it. _You better get here fast Sonic!_

Madame Vanilla led Sonic through many corridors, hallways, and secret tunnels around the Opera Populaire. Finally, she stopped about halfway down the large spiral staircase that leads down to the Phantom's 'lake'.

"This is as far as I dare go…" Vanilla sighed.

"Thank you Madame Vanilla!" Sonic thanked her, giving her his trademark grin and thumbs up.

"Anytime Sonic. Wow… you really would do anything to keep Amy safe. You must really love her…" she commented as Sonic blushed.

"Yeah, I really do. She means the world to me." He admitted, blushing a little more.

"That's wonderful Sonic. I'm really happy for you two! Now you must go save her!" She encouraged, as Sonic nodded as he ran off. "Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" Vanilla yelled to him, hoping Sonic heard her.

_Keep your hands at the level of your eyes…? What is that supposed to mean? _Sonic thought.

As Sonic dashed down the stairs, he didn't even think about the dangers that the Phantom had in store for intruders. Suddenly, as Sonic touched the next step on the staircase, his foot fell through what he didn't realize was a trap door, and he fell into the darkness of the Phantom's trap.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! CHAPTER 16 (DOWN ONCE MORE PART II) WILL BE UP SHORTLY!**


	15. Down Once More Part II

Hiya peoples! I have to apologize: I know a lot of you were expecting a new season of Sonic X (and if you watched Sonic X on Sept. 5 and watched the episode "Prize Fight" you saw the commercial that was all like SONIC IS BACK!) If you watched this Saturday/Sunday, you saw that they only played "Cosmic Call" and "Cosmic Crisis"(old episodes from 2005) instead of playing what they promised would be an all new season. I emailed the webmaster for 4Kids TV, and I said this:

"Dear 4Kids Webmaster,

I saw the commercial for the new season of Sonic X and I am so excited! I watch 4Kids through the CW on channel 69. (I live in Atlanta, Georgia and I have DirectTV) I looked on the tv guide on my television for this Saturday and next Saturday, and it doesn't show Sonic X being on. However, it is shown on Sundays, but all of the episodes that it says are going to be on are old. This Sunday it shows "A Cosmic Call" and "A Cosmic Crisis" being shown, and it says that "H2Whoa" and "An Enemy In Need" are being shown next Sunday. I don't understand; is there even going to be a new season? If so, is the new season not being shown where I live? Or is it not being shown on DirectTV? Can you please set me straight? Please respond! :) Thank you!

Sincerely,  
Layla"

3 days later, he responded (quote):

"Thanks for contacting us at ,

No. There is currently no Sonic X season 4, however there are rumors that Sega is in pre-production on a Sonic animated title.

Thanks,  
Webmaster"

BIG UPSET! 4KIDS SORTA KINDA LIED... what do you think? (leave your opinion in your review)

In this chapter is my favorite Phantom of the Opera song: "No One Would Listen" I bet a lot of you are thinking "What the heck is she talking about? That song is not in the movie!" No One Would Listen is a bonus song that is hidden on the DVD. It's on youtube and itunes, so if you haven't heard it, you should look it up, it's beautiful! I have news: Last week, I auditioned for a small group advanced chorus that tours around georgia that is really really really hard to get into, so I decided to sing "No One Would Listen" (an octave higher than it is normally sang by the Phantom) and... I GOT IN! My dreams of one day going to SCAD may become reality!

It's funny- I am like Christine in many ways: I have long brown, curly hair, I sing, I was discovered one day singing in public, I have a stalker, and I did ballet! WOWZA! :D

THANK YOU TO NAMI THE HEDGECAT FOR REVIEWING! :D :D :D

*NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!* 3,655 WORDS!

Here is Chapter 15! Have a Frabjous Day!

**(I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Down Once More Part II

**Phantom's Trap Door**

Sonic plummeted down for about 2 seconds until he splashed down into a pool of water. Just as he hit the water, he realized that he had fallen into a giant cage that quickly began sinking further and further underwater.

_Oh great! Water! This dude is starting to really freak me out now- he knows my weakness… _Sonic thought, trying to find a way out of the cage before it lowered all the way into the water; drowning him. Holding his breath, he stuck his head under the water looking around for something; _anything _that would stop the cage from lowering. Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye: a lever. Getting one last breath before the cage was engulfed completely in water; Sonic was able to guide himself through the water, swimming to the switch frantically.

With adrenaline rushing through his veins, he grabbed the lever and pulled for dear life. Sonic started to run out of breath, causing himself to pull harder. He knew he only had about 5 seconds of life left, unless he could get the switch to move. Sonic pulled and pulled until-

Click! The lever turned, but after using all of his energy, Sonic passed out as the cage ascended from the water.

About 10 minutes later, Sonic woke up, coughing up water on his hands and knees. _Am I dead? _He thought, looking around to find the answer to his question. Sonic was still lying in the cage, which was now open, giving him a free exit to find Amy. Realizing that there was still hope in finding his love, Sonic got up and dashed as fast as he could down the path of shallow water, towards where his instincts told him the Phantom's home was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Amy had slowly gotten into her wedding dress, and started losing all hope for a quick rescue from Sonic. She opened the curtain to find the unmasked Phantom waiting for her in a tuxedo. Amy clutched the ring, hoping that maybe she could crush it, but she had no such luck. She frowned as she walked out from behind the red curtain, glaring at Shadow.

"You forgot something…" he scoffed. The Phantom walked back into the room and took the veil off of the Amy mannequin's head, and put it on his bride. He smiled at her, handing her a rose with a black ribbon, and she took it, not wanting to frustrate him for Sonic's sake. Shadow reached out, wanting to stroke her face, but Amy turned away, denying him.

He looked in the mirror with tears in his eyes, seeing his deformed face. "It's my face that poisons our love…" he cried, looking down on at his reflection in the glassy water.

Amy turned to a curtain, pulling it up to reveal a mirror as she told him, "I'm not scared of your face. It's in your soul where the true distortion lies." At that point, the Phantom got mad, standing up and trudging towards Amy in violent strut, when suddenly a familiar voice shouted-

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" It was Sonic, who was standing just outside of the large cage-like gate to the Phantom's home.

"Look my dear! We have a guest!" he told Amy excitedly, almost making her worried to what was coming next.

"Sonic!" she yelled happily and worried at the same time. Amy was glad to see Sonic, but she was now worried by the Phantom's reaction to his arrival. _He's planning something… _she thought, now wanting to tell Sonic to run and save himself, but if she did so, that might put him in more danger.

"This is truly a delight! I was really hoping you would come! You have just made my night!" Shadow taunted, caressing Amy to his chest in a bragging way.

"Let go of me! Sonic help!" Amy screamed, trying to struggle her way out of the Phantom's strong arms. Her efforts were useless; he didn't move a muscle.

"Free her! I don't care what you do to me, but please free her! Do you have any pity?" Sonic cried, banging on the bars of the gate, trying to get to Amy.

Shadow laughed, leaning over to Amy as he joked, "Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"Sonic, it's useless! He isn't letting me go!" she yelled to him, trying to indirectly tell him to stop before he gets _really _angry.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? C'mon, show some compassion!" Sonic screamed, reaching his hands through the bars out to Amy.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Shadow cried, deeply glaring at Sonic.

"Amy! Let me see her!" he exclaimed at the Phantom.

Shadow gave an evil smirk as if his plan was going smoothly and said, "Be my guest sir…" He walked over to a large, metal lever and pulled it, lifting the gate as Sonic trudged through the water into his home. "I bid you welcome Sonic the Hedgehog…" he laughed, closing the gate behind him. "Did you think I would hurt her?" he asked dumbly, stepping into the water, approaching Sonic. "Why would she have to pay for the mistakes which are yours?" Silently and cunningly, the Phantom pulled a chaos emerald from out of his tuxedo pocket.

Sonic's eyes were glued on Amy, Amy's eyes were glued on Shadow, and Shadow's eyes were glued on Sonic. Worry rushed through the cave when suddenly the Phantom screamed, "Chaos Spear!"

"NO!" Amy cried in horror, as Sonic froze and Shadow tied a noose around his neck just before he went back to his normal stated. Frantically, Sonic tried to squirm out of the Phantom's tight grasp as he tied his arms and legs to the cage-like gate as Shadow screamed/sang:

_Order you fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hands at the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now!_

_Except perhaps Amy…_

The Phantom turned to face Amy as he tightly held the rope tied around Sonic's neck. "Marry me and he lives! If not…you get to watch your beloved Sonic get sent to his death!" he cackled manically, yanking the noose around his neck as he began to scream/sing:

_THIS IS THE CHOICE!_

_THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!_

Tears ran down Amy's cheeks as she watched Shadow pull harder on Sonic's noose, so she decided to speak up as she sang:

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…_

_Grow cold…_

_And turn to tears of HATE!_

**(A/N: During this scene, Amy is singing the melody to **_**Angel of Music **_**but in a minor key, Shadow is singing the melody to **_**Point of No Return, **_**and Sonic is singing the melody to **_**All I Ask of You, **_**so if you listen to it, it sounds like one big death rally! Look it up on Youtube and listen to it! Sorry, I'm a chorus freak so I wanted to point that out! :P)**

Sonic:

_Amy! Forgive me! Please forgive me!_

_I did it all for you,_

_And all for nothing…_

Amy:

_Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend,_

_One by one_

_All my delusions shattered!_

Shadow:

_Too late for turning back!_

_Too late for useless pity!_

Sonic:

_If you say you love me,_

_Then my life is over!_

Shadow:

_Past all hope of cries for help!_

_No point in fighting!_

Shadow & (Sonic):

_For either way you choose you cannot win!_

_(Either way you choose he has to win!)_

Shadow:

_So do you end your days with me?_

_Or do you send him to his grave!_

Sonic:

_Why make her lie to you to save me?_

Shadow:

_Past the Point of No Return…_

Amy:

_Angel of Music…_

Sonic:

_For pity's sake, Amy! _

_Say no!_

Amy:

_Why this torment?_

Shadow:

_The final threshold…_

Sonic:

_Don't throw your life away for my sake!_

Shadow:

_His life is now the prize_

_Which you must earn!_

Amy:

_Why do you curse mercy?_

Sonic:

_I fought so hard to free you…_

Amy & (Shadow):

_Angel of Music,_

_You deceived me…_

_(You've past the point of no return…)_

Amy glared at Shadow as he smirked back at her. "I gave my mind blindly!" he yelled at him, about to lunge at him like a panther.

He chuckled, holding Sonic's rope, swinging back and forth tauntingly. "Try my patience…" he smirked, yanking the noose. Sonic winced as Shadow commanded, "Make you choice!"

Amy looked at Sonic who was barely breathing due to the chokehold around his neck. _I have to do it…_ Amy thought with tears in her eyes. _I have to do it for Sonic! _Amy stepped into the glassy lake of water, slowly walking towards the Phantom with a scared expression on her face.

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone…_

Amy put the small diamond ring on her finger and met Shadow's lips for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute, until Amy slowly pulled away, trying to smile up at him.

"I…I- I love you Shadow…" she forced out with no emotion in what she told him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Sonic looked disgusted at the scene; he knew Amy didn't love him. He knew the expression on her face was completely fake. Tears formed in his eyes, because he realized that he had lost her forever…

Shadow had a huge smile on his face. He hadn't had a genuine smile (over something not evil) since Vanilla saved him from the carnival. _She loves me… _the Phantom thought. _She really loves me! _Slowly, the smile turned to a frown as he thought _Wait… I forgot… she doesn't really love me… she only did that to save Sonic… the one she really loves… she'd never love me…_

In the distance, you could hear the mob that Cream and Vanilla tried to hold off before entering the underground lake of the Opera Populaire, chanting, "That murderer! He must be found! That murderer! He must be found!"

Shadow began to cry as he lightly pushed Amy away from him. He ran out of the water and sat on the bench of his organ as he yelled to Sonic, "Take her! Forget me! Leave me alone! Forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat! Swear to me that you'll never tell! The secret you know of the angel in hell!" At this point, he became so angry, that he began to sing:

_Go now!_

_Go now and leave me!_

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried, running over to Sonic, quickly untying him. Once he was free, he caressed her in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Ames!" he said with tears of joy in his eyes as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the chants started to get closer, so Sonic and Amy headed towards the boat.

In his bedroom, Shadow sat staring in awe at his beautiful royal blue chaos emerald as he sang:

_Masquerade…_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade…_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

Shadow thought he was seeing things when looked up to find Amy standing there watching him, until she started walking towards him. When she was right in front of him, he sang:

Amy, I love you…

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand, opened it, put the ring in the palm of his hand, and closed it. Tears formed in his eyes as Amy silently walked away, not even saying goodbye.

A moment later, the Phantom could hear Amy singing Sonic's melody:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

Amy stood leaning against Sonic, who was steering the gondola as he put his arm around her and sang back:

Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning.

As Sonic and Amy shared one last kiss before disappearing into the tunnel, Shadow quietly did his own reply:

_You alone can make my song take flight._

Shadow stood up, and walked over to his corner of mirrors. He grabbed an empty candelabra as he loudly screamed/sang:

_It's over now,_

_The music of the night!_

After holding out a final note, he swung the candelabra at the mirror, smashing it. He did the same with another mirror, and another, until all of the mirrors in sight were broken. Soon after, Shadow walked over to his grand organ's bench, where his favorite white half-faced mask lied. Putting it on, he began to sing out his sadness:

_No one would listen…_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude,_

_I learned to listen._

_In my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world._

_No one would listen…_

_I alone could hear the music._

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you."_

_I hear your fears,_

_Your torment and your tears._

_She saw my loneliness,_

_Shared in my emptiness._

_No one would listen…_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_No one would listen…_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears. _

For the last time, Shadow put down his prized white mask, and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the velvety red curtain behind him.

Soon after, Cream, still in her Don Juan Triumphant pirate looking costume, led the mob into the Phantom's cave. "Over here!" she called to the crowd, signaling them into the open cave. Cream flew over the water and landed gracefully next to Shadow's organ. She stalked through his home, looking for any sight of the Phantom. She pushed away curtain after curtain, and when she came to the Amy mannequin, she gave a blank and awkward stare, pretending she didn't see it.

After no sign on Shadow, Cream sat down on his organ bench. Suddenly she noticed the Phantom's white mask, and she held it up delicately studying its every feature.

_The mask… _she thought. _The Phantom of the Opera… must be gone… _

**HOLD ON PEOPLE! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! ONE MORE CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	16. Love Never Dies

Hiya peoples! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story... :'( I have enjoyed every second minute hour day month breath touch-of-the-keyboard of writing this story! You all have been the best readers in the world, and I wouldn't trade that for anything! I bet most of you forgot that the story was a giant flashback... (unless you have seen the movie) Soooo this chapter focuses on the future! Speaking of the future...

After having an amazingly awesome conversation with Sonamy Lover, I have decided to change the theme of my next story! Insted of making a story just about how Layla came to be and how she is the second ultimate lifeform and blah blah blah... my next story is going to be a high school drama! :D Maybe after the high school story I will make a story about Layla... but she WILL be in my next story! Already have a plot written... pretty much stayed up all night writing one because I'm so excited! :D At the bottom of the chapter will be a little sample of how the story will begin! :D

Here is the final chapter of Phantom Hedgehog of the Opera! Have a frabjous day! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 16: Love Never Dies

**Opera Populaire 1919 (abandoned)**

Delicately holding the shining royal blue chaos emerald in his lap, Sonic formed tears in his eyes in the memory of that night as the green echidna wheeled him back out to his car to make one final stop before heading home.

A sense of nostalgia engulfed him after seeing Cream for the first time in 50 years. The night of _Don Juan Triumphant,_ after the Phantom almost killed him, Sonic and Amy ran away together, letting Amy's singing career take off and creating a new life for the couple. They married young, and moved into Sonic's mansion which he inherited from his wealthy family. It was nice to see Cream, because before they fled the scene, they didn't even have time to say goodbye. Of course they tried to plan a visit, but never got around to it in fear that the Phantom would still be there; waiting.

Sadly, Madame Vanilla was long since dead, and Cream was getting around the age as well. Unfortunately, so was Sonic. Trying not to think about it, Sonic focused his eyes on the exciting store windows as the car passed them. One window happened to catch his eye: a jewelry store.

Inside the display window, were the pieces of jewelry that Amy wore on her debut night. Everything was there; the large diamond necklace, the huge chandelier earrings, and even the beautiful diamond flowers that she wore in her quills. Standing in front of the window was a young couple of two hedgehogs. The silver hedgehog saw that his mate, the lavender cat was getting cold out in the snow, so he put his jacket around her shoulders. The purple cat blushed, grabbing his arm to make him stop walking, she quickly kissed him on the lips, making him blush too.

Watching the couple brought tears to his eyes, remembering the night on the rooftop when he expressed his love for Amy. The memory of their long kisses and sweet melodic singing were now things of the past. Slowly, the car pulled away, heading out of the city and down a long dirt road.

So many thoughts rushed through his mind during the car ride, but the only memories he had at the moment were sad and depressing. Quietly, the old car crept to a stop, and the green echidna got out of the driver's seat, and opening Sonic's door, wheelchair ready for him to climb in. Carefully, he climbed out of the car with the chaos emerald in hand and into his most hated wheelchair. The last time he was here, he was saving Amy from once again being taken by the Phantom.

The sign on the front gate read _East Mobius Cemetery, _and was once again covered in a blanket of snow. As he wheeled along, Sonic swore he could hear an angelic tenor in the distance singing.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic's elderly voice croaked out to the green echidna.

"Umm… hear what Mr. Sonic, sir? Are you feeling okay sir?" he asked politely.

"Oh…" he sighed. "Never mind then…" Sonic heard it again, but decided not to say anything so that he didn't think that he was going crazy.

A few moments later, the green echidna spoke up, "Here we are sir. I'll give you a couple of minutes alone…" he trailed off. Slowly and carefully, Sonic stood up from his wheelchair and hobbled over to a large tombstone.

The grave was sadly marked _Amy Rose the Hedgehog. _Tears cascaded from Sonic's face as he collapsed to the ground in paining memory of his love. The date on the tombstone was marked _March 14, 1849 – January 12, 1919. _The date was January 14, 1919, only 2 days after her passing.

Clutching the chaos emerald, he lightly put it down next to the enormous tombstone, when suddenly something caught his eye. Sonic looked down next to the emerald to find a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Around the ribbon was a diamond ring: the one the Phantom gave her when he almost forced her into marriage all those years ago…

In front of the rose were freshly planted foot prints which trailed towards the back of the cemetery. Sonic gasped, and quickly looked in each direction in a search for who he knew layed the rose. After no sign of him, Sonic sighed in defeat, about to conclude his visit.

"I love you Ames… I miss you, but I know you're in a better place. One day, we will be together again… goodbye my love…" he said, with tears running off of his cheeks like waterfall as he slowly limped his way back to his wheelchair.

Hiding behind Amy's tombstone, was a certain black hedgehog.

"I will always love you Amy Rose…" he mumbled to himself, "no matter what."

* * *

**OH MY GOSHNESS! I'M FREAKING DONE! :D In the movie, I was annoyed that they just finished zooming into the rose, and not leaving showing the Phantom... so I decided to end my story that way! :D Sorry if you don't like the ending... but you could always just imagine that you never read this chapter and that the end was with Sonic and Amy running away together! :D **

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**As promised, here is my short sample of my story's beginning!:**

Sonic and co. get sent to high school by GUN after they realize that they have had no education. Everyone is happy about this except for Shadow, who becomes the school bad boy after ditching class and getting into fights. One day when he meets Layla, the principal's so called "daughter", (will be explained in the story) they discover that they have a lot more in common than they ever imagined... Will love bloom? YESSIR! This story contains SonicxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxMina, SilverxBlaze, CreamxOC, and of course ShadowxLayla

So there's a little sample! watcha think? :D I'm soo excited to start it! :D

Have a frabjous day! :D


End file.
